Iron Faith
by Vayne358
Summary: Hamel is by far one the strongest kingdom in Elrios. However, the queen grows concerned as Altera begins to suddenly develop in many fields, magic, technology, science, and military strength. She takes it upon herself to request a peace treaty, which the queen of Altera allows on one condition. The prince of Hamel is to be wed to the princess of Altera.
1. Cold Water

**Vayne: Okay here it is, Iron Faith. This is going to be a big one, and the story itself is split into three sections (Who can guess the pairs? :P) Anyway, I'm hoping to make this as long as possible, so it will be some time before I work on a new story. I may or may not be taking breaks between the sections, I don't know. I might have some elements from other stories (Thanks to Ephemeral Sanity for allowing me to look over her stories for inspiration! She's an amazing author, so check out her stories. She's way better than I, let me tell you.) Anyway, let's get started, and hope for the best!**

**Chung: Iron Paladin (18)**

**Eve: Code: Empress (?)**

**Elsword: Lord Knight (28)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master (26)**

**Raven: Blade Master (30)**

**Rena: Night Watcher (?)**

* * *

Iron Faith

Chapter One: Cold Water

The sea flowed silently, calm and uncontaminated from the woes of life. The cold water rushed forward, and collided against the strong marble wall. It shot upwards, barely reaching the ramparts of the white city of Hamel. The guards patrolled in the cold, winter morning air. Hamel was truly a marvel in the winter, as the massive moats, filled to the brim with water, were frozen solid. Sculptors roamed the frozen moats, choosing the best place to begin their works of art. Children sat on the walls of the moat, watching intently as the craftsman before them molded the ice into a figure that seemed to spring forth with life. The streets were full, as families wandered and searched stores for the perfect gifts for their loved ones. The city was not silent, friends energetically greeting one another as they passed by. The main plaza was surprisingly empty, only a few browsing the stores there. Many preferred to shop elsewhere, as the more unknown shops had the best merchandise. Suddenly, the plaza was silent, as all sunk to one knee and bowed their heads as three figures approached. It was the prince himself, and his faithful bodyguards, better known as The Claws of The White Wolf. Chung walked, and sighed as he motioned for his people to rise. He had always told the citizens to not be so formal to him when he entered town, but they never listened. Elsword, The White Wolf's Right Claw, stood at attention on Chung's right shoulder. Elsword was widely looked up to by the children of Hamel. All knew of how he came to prove himself in life. Long ago, a small army assaulted the castle. Elsword, but an initiate of the age of eighteen at the time, stood alone against fifty assailants, the young prince, only eight years old, cowered behind him. When the guards found him, he was sitting pleasantly on the fountain in the courtyard, the corpses of his attackers laying on the floor, and not a scratch on him. On Chung's left shoulder, was Raven, The White Wolf's Left Claw. Raven was admired by the young girls of Hamel, and many men aspired to be him. He was kind, caring, and fought only for the right cause. It has been said that Raven has disobeyed direct orders from the queen herself, risking his own life to make the right decision. Raven was widely known for his brilliant swordsmanship, no one could keep pace with him. He gave birth to many admirers when he slew an assassin, who was after Chung, at a Royal ball. Raven cut off his head, but his strike was so fast and clean, the wound never appeared and the culprit fell to the floor, dead in an instant. The three stopped moving as two young girls approached both Raven and Elsword, offering them each a small box of candy.

"Please...for you." They muttered to each of them, sure they would be turned down.

"Why thank you." Elsword gently took the box, and popped a chocolate into his mouth, "Mmm...delicious." The young girl blushed, and rushed off holding her face in her hands. At the same time, Raven took his gift from the young girl who approached him.

"It's nothing much...I can't cook well." The girl sheepishly admitted, confused and not sure of what she was saying. Raven smiled at her.

"Anything made by a lovely maiden like yourself is but a fragment of heaven. Thank you." She blushed, and ran off in the same manner as the other girl. Chung chuckled.

"You two are such flatterers." Chung loved how they were both so kind to those around them. Elsword shrugged.

"Eh, I just do it for the laughs." They continued walking, Chung and Elsword talking freely while Raven remained silent. Raven was constantly absorbed in his duties, seeing any as a potential threat and monitoring their surroundings at all times. Elsword however, was Chung's best friend, and constantly talked to him whenever Chung or he had something to say. They entered a local restaurant that overlooked the sea. They had come here numerous times, as Chung loved to watch the ocean as he ate, but the waitresses and owner always jumped when they entered. They were seated on the balcony, which was level with the water. Occasionally, sea life would crawl onto the platform, and currently a group of dolphins played in the shallow water.

"W-What shall it be your highness?" The waitress, a young girl with short black hair, asked nervously. Chung sighed, she sounded as if her life was at stake.

"Please, relax. Tell the chef we'll have our usual." The waitress nodded, and curtsied awkwardly before hurrying back inside. Chung stared out so sea, and sighed. Elsword began to speak.

"So Chung, you looking forward to the party tonight?" Chung shook his head.

"No. It's a special meeting with the royal family of Altera, so mother will want me to be all professional and fancy." Chung's face became contorted, shifting from a relaxed expression, to being filled with distaste for the coming festivities.

"May I ask as to what this meeting is about?" Raven did not expect an answer, as it was not any of his business.

"Altera suddenly has been becoming much more stronger. More El comes from the mines, their military has become more trained, their science is on par with ours, and their technology has become more advance than before." Chung explained, and Elsword sighed.

"So the queen wants to make a treaty, maybe an alliance?" Elsword pondered this eventuality, "Well, she'll do something." Chung nodded.

"She most definitely will, and I have to play along with it." He sighed, resting his forehead on the table, "So stupid..." They heard a gasp as the waitress returned at that time with the food. She stood there, wanting to ask if Chung was alright, but feeling she would be punished for asking a personal question to a member of the royal family. Chung stood up and looked at her, his eyes calm and serene, "It's alright." He said simply. The waitress served their food and left, and they ate quickly.

"How much time we got?" Chung asked Elsword, who closed his eyes to think as he swallowed a mouthful of lobster.

"Um...I think about-ow!" Elsword jumped up suddenly, holding his leg. Chung began to laugh as he saw the large crab that had taken hold of his leg. Elsword shook his foot, and flung the crab back into the sea. He sat down, rubbing the spot the crab had pinched him, "I think, as I was saying, that we got about an hour." Chung sighed.

"Well, guess we better hurry home." They got up, and Raven paid for the food as Chung and Elsword began to walk back to the castle. As they walked, Elsword and Raven were repeatedly approached by girls and young children. By the time they reached the castle, they each had an armful of sweets and love letters. Elsword had so many letters from young girls, that it obscured his sight to the point that Chung had to relieve him of some of his burden. Raven left their company, heading to his quarters to prepare for the party. Meanwhile, Elsword and Chung put Elsword's gifts in his room, and ascended the stairs of the northern tower to Chung's room. His room was filled with all manner of things. Three giant bookshelves lined the wall, filled with books spanning from fantasy, to history, to romance. In the corner, next to the balcony window, was a large piano; white and smooth, and seemed to shine in the morning light. His bed was large enough for four people, and surrounded by thick curtains. Chung sat down in front of his large dresser, a massive mirror perched atop it, while Elsword entered the closet to find Chung's royal garments. Chung ran a brush through his unusually long hair, which trailed town to his knee. Elsword left the closet, and placed the suit the queen had requested on the bed, and left the room to get ready. Chung sighed, continued to brush his hair; his mother was almost insane when it came to looking the part. He braided his hair, a single large braid with a flower placed at the bottom. The braid was above the rest of his hair, just how his mother always did it. He got up, and began to get changed into his suit.

* * *

_Altera, the royal castle_

* * *

Altera was a marvel to behold. Vast plains spanned as far as the eye could see, and one could occasionally see small patches of trees across the landscape. Nestled between the mountains, where a specialized cave system circulated the waterfall back to its origin point, never running dry, was the castle. The castle was truly a spectacle, as it seemed more like a tremendous, black cathedral rather than a castle. It was made long ago not from stone or metal, but black El crystals. The sleek walls reflected the bright morning light off each other. The walls reflected the light through various prisms in the castle walls, lighting the inside with brilliant colors. Inside, servants ran to and fro, a clear voice echoing through the halls. Seraph, the queen of Altera, was frantic. They were behind schedule, and would be late for the party. Nemesis, Seraph's sister, was with Eve, Seraph's daughter and princess of Altera. Eve sat on the chair in front of her dresser, Nemesis brushing her hair.

"Auntie, do I have to go?" Eve whined, not feeling like traveling. Nemesis sighed.

"Yes my dear, you have to. You know how your mother gets when it's a formal party, and a meeting for negotiations." Nemesis raised her brow as Eve scoffed.

"Why do we have to even bother with...Hamel." Eve spoke the name with distaste, as if it was a dirty word, "We're above them."

"Eve, I know you don't want to have to be interacting with men, but it's a part of life." Seraph had a plan, in which she would have Eve socialize with Chung. Eve however, detested the idea.

"I don't care. I hate men." Eve looked out the window, "Especially him."

"Eve." Nemesis spoke coldly, "You cannot judge an entire gender based on the actions of your father." Eve said nothing, simply glanced over her shoulder and scoffed.

"Say what you will auntie, it doesn't matter."

"You act like Seraph has ordered you to marry him. Don't worry, you'll find that special girl sometime in the future. Now, let's just try to do your mother a favor, okay?" Eve smiled.

"Okay auntie." Nemesis handed Eve her dress. The smooth, white silk was soft to the touch, as if it was crafted from the clouds. The neck, belt, and cuffs were decorated with special amber gemstones, curtsy of the Elven kingdom after a special treaty, that matched Eve's eyes remarkably. The dress was long, and trailed on the floor after Eve put it on, with Nemesis's help. They left Eve's room, and headed down the stairs.

"Auntie?" Eve called out as Nemesis began to walk off. She turned, "Aren't you coming?"

"No, someone has to watch over the castle while you are gone."

"Okay." Nemesis walked up to her, and smiled.

"Have fun, okay Eve? And be safe, the prince of Hamel seems to always be subject to assassination attempts." Eve smiled, nodded her head, then turned as she heard her name.

"Eve! We're late, hurry up!" They both sighed as Seraph's voice echoed through the castle. Just in time, Eve's pet drones, Remy and Moby, finally found her, and after saying farewell to Nemesis, she ran to the front gates. As she reached the carriage, Rena and Aisha stood at attention, waiting patiently with their armor and weapons. Rena opened the door, and Aisha helped Eve inside. Seraph was in a separate carriage, which would be in front of them. Rena and Aisha sat on either side of Eve, and Oberon and Ophelia, Eve's servants, sat in the driver's seat.

"So Eve." Eve turned as Aisha spoke. She was cheery as ever, "Looking forward to the party?"

"No. Mother wants me to be social with...the prince." Eve sounded like she was choking as she said 'prince'.

"Well Milady, at least it won't be for a prolonged period of time." Rena spoke up, "Your mother informed me that you only have to be around him for the negotiation. The rest of the party is your own time." Eve sighed.

"Thank god." Eve smiled, and looked at Aisha, "I wonder if there are any cute girls there."

"I bet there will be. The queen also invited other nobles from Elder and even Velder." Aisha smirked, "You planning on hitting on someone?"

"Maybe." Rena sighed. _Lady Eve never acts like who she actually is. It makes me worried on occasions like this._ Eve and Aisha continued to chat for the rest of the journey to Hamel.

* * *

_The night of the party, 8:30 PM The main hall_

* * *

The queen stood by the front gates of the castle, welcoming the quests who arrived while she awaited for the Royal family of Altera to arrive. Delilah was nervous, as Seraph was late. _I hope they didn't change their minds._ Chung, along with his guards, stood beside her, welcoming the quests as they walked by. Chung shied away from the numerous glances of the young women who passed by, their dresses elaborate and adorned with numerous gems. Some of their dresses seemed to glow in the moonlight. The flow of nobles began to die down, and the queen was becoming more frantic.

"Oh no...they must have decided not to come." Delilah paced back and forth.

"Mom, Altera is a long ways away. Maybe they're just late." Chung reassured her, and she calmed down slighty. Raven looked down the road, and smiled.

"They're here majesty." Delilah spun around, overjoyed as two black, elegantly decorated carriages stopped in front of them. The front carriage opened, and the queen of Altera stepped out.

"Greetings Seraph, it is a pleasure to see you." Delilah held the sides of her dress, and curtsied. Chung bowed, as it was expected of him. Seraph smiled, and returned the gesture.

"Likewise Delilah." Seraph turned to the other carriage, "Eve, don't keep the queen waiting." With that, the door opened. Rena stepped out, and held out her hand. Chung stared as a young girl, her dress shining in the pale light, cautiously stepped out of the carriage. She walked up to Seraph, and curtsied to the queen. Chung and his mother returned the gesture, then Chung noticed the girl shoot a hateful glare in his direction. Seraph placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, "Delilah, this is my daughter, Evelyn Anstasha." Eve curtsied again.

"It's an honor to meet you, majesty."

"The pleasure is mine my dear. Seraph, shall we begin negotiations?"

"I believe that would be best. Eve, come."

"Yes mother." Both families, and their guardians, proceeded into the main hall. Delilah hurriedly began the festivities, and dismissed Raven and Elsword. Seraph did the same for Rena and Aisha. Seraph and Delilah talked as they moved to the library, and Chung felt awkward as Eve was silent. He decided to try start a conversation.

"So...how was the trip here?" Eve stared at him, her amber eyes a glacier.

"I am only here to accompany my mother for negotiations. I have no interest making pleasantries with a...man like you." Chung remained silent. _Maybe she has had a bad past with men._ As they entered the library, Seraph told Eve to stay next to Chung. Chung, knowing Eve obviously didn't like him, looked over the nearby shelf, and took out a large, somewhat dusty tome. He sat down, and read silently. Eve was somewhat surprised. _It seems he has some sense of right and wrong. Good._ Seraph and Delilah were elsewhere in the library, talking in private.

"So, your letter never specified the purpose of this meeting." Seraph said, and eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"I wish to make a peace treaty, or better yet, an alliance." Seraph closed her eyes. _Hamel is a strong kingdom, and has significantly better trade than us. An alliance would help both our kingdoms prosper, and we'd have a reliable ally. And, this would be the perfect opportunity for...yes, yes this will work._

"Very well. I will form an alliance with you," Seraph held up her finger as Delilah began to speak, "on one condition."

"And that is?"

"I wish for my daughter to marry your son." Delilah stared at her, "Eve is a good girl, and very respectable. I have been searching for a good man for her, and Chung seems very respectable. This is my only condition." Delilah rose.

"I suppose we should inform them of their new found engagement." Seraph smiled, and Delilah put out her hand. Seraph shook it strongly, and they walked through the giant library to Chung and Eve.

"Hello mother, are we done here? I want to go to the party." Eve didn't want to be around Chung anymore, silent and considerate or not.

"One final thing my dear." Seraph smiled, "I've waited a long time to say this." Delilah smiled at Chung.

"Mother, what is going on?" He was very confused, and closed the book he was reading.

"You and Evelyn are now engaged to be married to concrete the alliance between our kingdoms." Eve shot up at Delilah's words, staring at her mother.

"Mom! I don't want to!" Eve complained. Seraph did not know of Eve's true love affections, and Eve knew she must never let Seraph know of them, or else she would pay the price.

"Eve, you have been alone for far too long. Chung is a lovely boy, and you two will be a lovely pair. You will do this for your kingdom." Eve slowly sunk into her chair, a tear rolling down her face.

"Very...well." Seraph smiled.

"Perfect! Now, you two go and enjoy the party. Delilah, do you have any tea?"

"Of course Seraph. Come, let's retire to my room, the view of the sea in the winter moon is positively breathtaking." Seraph and Delilah left the room, and Chung stared at Eve.

"Eve...I'm sorry."

"Shut up, you won't make this any better." Eve stood up, and began to leave when Chung grabbed her arm, "Let me go!"

"Eve, I don't know why you hate men, but I promise that I will do all I can to leave you to yourself." Eve glared at him, and he released her, "That was all I wished to say. Please, enjoy the party. I will stay here to ensure I don't get in the way." With that, Chung sat back down, and continued reading his book. Eve turned on her heel, and left the library.

Meanwhile, the party was proceeding extraordinarily well. However, not all the party-goers were happy. Elsword stood by a pillar, leaning against it, with a glass of sherry. He stared at the pairs dancing to the musicians, and sighed.

"Maybe I should dance? No, I don't really feel like it." Elsword felt someone walking up to him.

"Well, something wrong Righty?" He turned to see Aisha beside him, sipping on a glass of red wine. His eyebrow twitched.

"What?"

"Is something wrong...Righty?" Aisha smirked, "I know all about you, The Right Claw of the White Wolf."

"My name is Elsword."

"Oh? I thought it was Righty."

"No it-"

"So tell me Righty, how goes the party?" Elsword closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and walked away. Aisha followed on his heels, "Is little Righty nervous?"

"Shut, up." Elsword growled, and glared at her. Aisha simply smiled, "An annoying purple fairy is the least interesting thing I could think of right now." Aisha glared at him.

"What did you call me?"

"An annoying purple fairy. Oh I'm sorry, did I offend you?" Elsword smirked.

"I'd watch your mouth Righty."

"I'd watch your tone fairy." Elsword retorted, and walked off. Aisha huffed, took a large gulp of her wine, and walked in the other direction. On the other side of the party, Raven walked out of the hall and onto a balcony overlooking the garden. He sat down on a chair, legs crossed, and sighed. He looked as a tall elf approached him. Rena, one of Eve's guardians.

"Can I help you?" Rena smiled, and sat down.

"So, you're the legendary Left Claw of the White Wolf?" Rena looked him up and down, and sighed, "Not much to you."

"If you've only come to insult me, you're wasting your time."

"Oh, this is almost a part of my job." Rena smiled, "So Left, how's it going?" Raven stared at her. _She's only been here for a few seconds and she's already annoying._

"You know, one would think having long ears would improve one's hearing. But I suppose those ears really are just knifes." Rena stiffened.

"What?"

"Just like a knife. Thick and not a hole to let sound through." Raven cast his gaze up to the moon. Rena noticed his left arm, and found her way to retaliate.

"Says the one with a cutlery rack for an arm." Raven shot her an icy glare, but Rena nonchalantly looked to the garden.

"Pardon me?"

"Are you sure you're the prince's guard with that thing and not the royal chef? It must be so easy to cut carrots when your arm is a knife rack." Raven's eye twitched slightly.

"At least I always have a weapon on my person, whore." Rena shot up.

"What did you call me?!"

"A whore, one who partakes of sexual pleasure to make a profit. Just look at you, showing off your body like a prize watermelon with those tights." Raven gestured to Rena's chest, "Did you fuck the queen to get your position?"

"You will soon be eating those words if you don't shut up!" Rena began to draw her sword, but Raven leapt from his chair and pinned Rena to the balcony wall with his claw, his other arm forcing her sword back into the sheath. His sharp claw was tightly wrapped around her neck, cutting off air.

"Like I was saying, I always have a weapon at the ready." Raven pulled Rena forward and pushed her back against the wall, then released her. Raven leapt off the balcony as Rena recovered, as Eve was walking towards them with Aisha. Rena coughed as she began to breath normally again.

"Rena? Are you alright?" Aisha looked at her closely, not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rena watched as Raven walked away through the garden. She could hear him laughing quietly. _Asshole, you'll get what's coming to you._ Rena notice Eve sitting, hands covering her face, "Milady? What's wrong?"

"I...have to...marry...the prince." She choked out before sobbing. Rena and Aisha looked at each other, then gently held Eve in their arms, "My dreams...my hopes...my life! All gone!" Eve wailed, not caring if anyone heard her. Luckily, the music within was too loud for any to hear. Rena heard something, and looked up to the balcony across from then. She saw Chung staring at them, then noticed a slight shine on his cheek, he was crying. Then, she heard him say something.

"I can't let it be like this." With that, Chung disappeared back into the castle. Rena noticed something then. _His voice...there's something about it._

* * *

"Mother!" Chung knocked on his mother's bedroom door. It opened, and Delilah was not pleased.

"May I ask for the meaning of this interruption?"

"I want to talk to Seraph, alone." Chung stood strong, his voice clear. Delilah stared at him, then sighed.

"Very well, but make it fast." Delilah stepped out into the hall, and let Chung inside. As he stepped onto the balcony, Seraph looked at him.

"And what do you wish to speak to me about?"

"Why are you forcing Eve to marry me? She's miserable right now!" Seraph just smiled.

"Eve is just taking the sudden news badly. She'll adjust soon enough. Now be gone young one, I did not travel miles from my kingdom to listen to a runt like you yell at me for doing him a favor." Chung's hands balled into tight fists, and he left the room, almost running down the stairs. As he walked down the hall, he saw Elsword.

"Is something up Elsword?" Elsword sighed.

"Aisha is bloody annoying, that's what." Elsword looked at him then, "What's wrong man? I noticed Eve crying on the balcony, and you definitely seem in a sour mood."

"I'm being forced to marry Eve, and she hates men." Elsword gasped. Not as learning Eve hates men, but the subject of marriage.

"Chung what about-"

"That's just it! I don't know what to do, and mother doesn't even seem to care about this!"

"This is really bad."

"Tell me about it." They both turned as they heard footsteps, and saw Seraph and Delilah come down the stairs.

"Seraph must leave now. Eve and her guards will be remaining here with us from now on, and her things will be sent here soon." Delilah explained as Seraph silently walked off, her long white hair flowing in the breeze from the nearby open window.

"Mother, does it have to be this way?" Chung pleaded, and Delilah sighed.

"Yes Chung. This is how it has to be. You will just have to play along with the cards you have been dealt. Now, it's late, and I want you to get to bed. I'll help get Eve's room set up."

"Very well mom." Chung left for his room then. Delilah and Eve said farewell to Seraph, and Eve was taken to her new room. Delilah instructed Elsword and Raven to help Rena and Aisha get settled in, much to each other's dismay. Chung laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. _I just hope...things don't go wrong._

* * *

**Vayne: Okay, the biggie story has begun! Also, check out DevilWolf641's profile to check out our collab story! Remember, check the post and give me your thoughts on the story thus far. Also, this story will probably be updated pretty slowly, as I'm trying to make it awesome, and I have other fanfiction things to attend to.**


	2. The Unmasking

**Vayne: Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Don't forget to check out DevilWolf641's profile to see our collab. It's still in progress but it'll be awesome!**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Unmasking

The morning sun cast its calming rays upon the frozen city, but to no avail. The castle remained cold and tense as the residents began to wake up. Eve slowly crawled out of bed. She noticed her things from home were in her new room, and she got up to get dressed. She found her dresser, a special birthday present from Nemesis, and ran her fingers over the smooth oak wood. She sighed, and stared at herself in the mirror. She noticed a letter was stuck to the frame of the dresser, and opened it. It was a letter from Nemesis. She read it slowly.

_**Dear Eve,**_

_**I received the news from your mother. I am so sorry, I shouldn't have pressed Seraph to go through with this negotiation. If only I hadn't then this would never have happened. I know you can't forgive me, but please, don't take your anger out on Chung. I've met him before, and he's not like other boys. He's one of the most caring, kind, and trusting men I've met in my life, and I hope you will see that. Please try to make the most of what you have.**_

_**P.S. I packed all your favorite things for you, they're in the bottom drawer.**_

_**love**_

_**Auntie Nemesis**_

Eve smiled as she set the letter down, then opened the bottom drawer and took out her favorite winter gown. It was white as snow, as were all her other dresses, and had a silver necklace with a deep blue El shard in the center. After she put on the dress, she stared at the shard. _It looks just like his eyes._ Eve frowned, and placed the necklace back in the drawer. As she left her room, she saw her old bed laying against the wall of the large hallway. As she walked down the stairs, she heard things being moved in her room as the servants exchanged the beds. She turned the corner, and jumped as she heard someone yell.

"God damn it! Just shut up you purple midget!" An unfamiliar voice echoed from further down the hall, followed by another, much more cherished voice.

"What did you call me Righty?!" Aisha shrieked, and Eve ran down the hall to see Aisha standing, staff in hand, in front of a red haired warrior. She realized it was Chung's bodyguard, Elsword.

"A purple midget! Or do you prefer being called a gnome?!"

"I'll hurt you!" Aisha's hands began to crackle with electricity. Eve smiled. _Foolish boy, you're toast._ Without hesitation, Elsword drew his blade. Eve was surprised, as simply removing his sword he performed numerous fluid, elegant motions and ended in a ready position in but a second.

"Bring it!" Just as Eve was ready to see Elsword beaten into the ground, something happened, although Eve wasn't sure what. Elsword suddenly lost his sword, and Aisha was laying flat on her back. Eve noticed Raven walk up to Elsword and hand him his sword, and then help Aisha up off the floor. Then, she felt someone behind her.

"Elsword!" Eve turned to see Chung walking past her, "What is the meaning of this?" Elsword glared as Aisha made herself look innocent and defenseless. Chung stared at her, "Don't bother Aisha, I know it was really you who started this. I'm asking Elsword because I know you'll lie about this." Aisha began to speak, but shut up as everyone here knew it was true. Elsword took another glance at Aisha, then sighed.

"It was nothing sir. We were just having an argument, and we overreacted to one another's insults." Aisha looked at Elsword, somewhat amazed. He was letting her off easy. Chung smiled.

"Very well. I don't want you people fighting all the time, you're living together now, so get used to it. Raven."

"My lord?"

"This applies to you and Rena as well." Raven bowed, his metal hand on his chest.

"Certainly." As Aisha, Elsword, and Raven left, Chung turned to Eve.

"I'm sorry for Elsword's behavior to your guard Eve. He can get really wound up. Shall we get to breakfast?" Chung held out his hand, and Eve just glared at it.

"Fine." Chung sighed, and they walked through the main hall to the dining hall. Chung sat down next to his mother, and Delilah motioned for Eve to come sit next to them. They ate in silence, Chung not wishing to say anything in fear he would somehow upset Eve. Eve finished her food first, and after wiping her mouth with her napkin, looked at Delilah.

"Majesty, might I be excused?" Delilah smiled.

"Of course, and please call me mother." Eve stood up.

"Thank you mother." Eve turned and walked out the glass door embedded in the giant window behind them, and disappeared into the garden. Eve strolled along, the lovely scents soothing her. She kneeled down next to a patch of white roses, and inhaled deeply. She felt someone suddenly touch her shoulder, and she jumped. She turned around quickly, "Oh! Rena, you scared me."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I noticed something last night that I think you should know of." Rena looked around, making sure they were alone, then in a hushed voice, "It's about the prince."

"Go on." Eve wanted to know, hoping she could use it to embarrass the prince.

"Last night, while you were in the royal bath, I heard from some of the servants that Chung was supposed to bathe with you . After all, the royal bath is meant for multiple people." Eve shivered. _No wonder that bath was the size of a swimming pool._ "But, I followed Chung through the castle, and noticed he was going in the opposite direction of the bath. I couldn't follow him any further, as Raven spotted me and we ended up getting into a fight with each other, but he certainly wasn't going to the royal bath. I asked one of the guards this morning, and he said that Chung uses the royal bath just like the other nobles that stay here occasionally as guests. So I guess not even the guards know the truth."

"Hmm..." Eve closed her eyes, thinking. She wasn't even that interested in embarrassing him now, she was just curious.

"Milady?"

"I think," Eve smiled deviously, "I'm going to follow him tonight."

"Okay." Rena wasn't going to question her, then she saw Raven further down the way. She smiled, and slowly walked towards him. Eve sighed, and retired to the castle.

* * *

"Lady Eve?" Eve got up from her chair, and answered the door. A young maid was there, her long blonde hair tied into two pony tails. _She's pretty cute._ Eve thought, then dismissed it.

"Yes?"

"Her highness wishes to see you."

"Very well, where is she?"

"In her quarters. She said she wished to have tea with you as the sun sets." Eve nodded her head, and the maid escorted her to the queen's room. The queen's quarters were literally the whole giant northern tower. The tower was at least as wide as a large house, and Eve was taken all the way to the top, where there was a long hallway with two doors, one to the queen's room, and one to the queen's bath. As Eve stepped into the queen's room, the maid opened another door to another, smaller flight of stairs, "Her highness is at the top."

"Thank you." Eve ascended the stairs, and stared as she walked onto a walkway that circled the tower. Heavily supported, the platform extended at least fifty feet, and it was filled with hanging plants. In front of her, Eve saw Delilah sipping on tea as she waited for her. She turned as Eve approached.

"Ah, hello Eve."

"Hello mother." Eve sat down, and Delilah poured her a fresh cup of tea.

"Have you been getting used to staying here?" Eve gently set her tea on her lap, careful not the spill the hot liquid on her legs. She looked down to the courtyard, noticing Aisha and Elsword in the courtyard. They were no doubt insulting each other. _You go girl._ Eve smiled.

"It's...different. I'm going to miss home." Eve looked down, staring at the minute waves produced by the gentle breeze, "And auntie."

"You mean Nemesis?" Eve looked up at her, "Your mother told me she would tell Nemesis that she is welcome to come visit whenever she likes."

"Thank you." Eve looked at the setting sun, then breathed in awe, "Wow..."

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Delilah smiled, and sipped her tea. The sea that circled the city was literally glowing. It was as if Eve was standing on the shore, that and having enhanced vision also helped. Eve pointed, feeling very childish, into the distance. A large whale was breaching the surface of the water, and let loose a geyser of water. Eve felt herself almost jumping up and down like a little girl, and quickly sat back down. Delilah smiled, and with a hand over her mouth, laughed softly. Eve looked away from the sea, blushing, and saw Elsword and Aisha literally fighting in the courtyard. Eve watched, impressed that a man was able to hold his own against Aisha. The queen stood up.

"Aisha!" She called out, making Eve jump. Elsword and Aisha stopped, and turned to where the queen was, "I will not tolerate you fighting my son's guardian! Return to your quarters, and do not leave there until the next day!" Eve saw Aisha steal a hateful glare at Elsword, then she ran into the castle. Eve cursed silently as Elsword was let off completely and continued to train several initiates in the fading light.

"Ma'am, why did only Aisha get in trouble? Should Elsword not be punished for attacking my bodyguard?" Delilah calmly looked at her.

"Aisha not only attacked Elsword, she struck first, and also interrupted important duties that Elsword was in the midst of attending to. Aisha was entirely in the wrong."

"Very well." Eve looked at the sun, only a sliver remaining as it was devoured whole by the gorgeous ocean. Eve stood up, "Mother, I want to turn in early tonight."

"Very well dear. Sleep well." Eve curtsied, and left the queen's tower. As she walked through the western corridor, the west wall made of glass that provided an excellent view of the garden, she noticed Chung walking to the castle from a small hill with a giant willow tree. She noticed he was looking over his shoulder constantly, as if nervous someone would follow him. Eve smiled, and activated her cloaking field, disappearing from view.

"Time for some answers."

* * *

Eve followed Chung silently through the darkened castle. Chung had retired to his room, and waited for everyone to fall asleep. Even the guards, the guards who protected his own home, did not notice him, as he made sure no one saw him. Little did he know of Eve's presence. Eve grew more excited as Chung began to walk up the stairs towards the queen's room. _He bathes in the queen's bath? I could so bust him for this!_ However, Eve was confused as Chung was walking up the stairs normally, not stealthily, it was as if he was allowed to do this. As he reached the bathroom door, he pushed it open as if nothing was wrong. The door was left open, and Eve heard Chung rummaging through the nearby cabinet for soap. Eve slipped inside the bathroom, just as Chung gently closed the door. The bath was huge, just like the royal bath it was big enough to swim in. Chung set the soap and towel next to the edge, and walked over to the mirror, right where Eve was hiding. Eve knew he couldn't sense her, and was only a few feet away from him. She suppressed a giggle as Chung ran his fingers through his long hair, freeing it of the bands that he used to keep it tied in a ponytail. He sighed.

"God. Why does my life have to be so complicated?" Eve tilted her head, confused. _Complicated? You just live in a castle, in comfort, and that's complicated?_ "They'll all find out eventually, so what's the point? 'One has to keep up appearances my dear' she says." Eve killed another rising laugh as Chung impersonated his mother, "Maybe I should just tell the world myself? Oh, let's not think about that right now." Chung took off his shirt, and Eve stared at the strange glowing rune on his chest. _It reminds me of something in a book Aisha showed me. Was he hurt and the rune keeps him alive? I can't remember the exact purpose._ Chung sighed as he picked up a piece of paper, it shined slightly in the moonlight from the large ceiling window, "Finally, I can take this off." _Off?_ Chung turned to the bath, his back facing her, and she saw him place the paper on his chest. When he placed the paper on the floor, she saw the rune was on the paper now. As Chung began to slip out of his pants, Eve quickly turned around. She turned back as she heard Chung sigh as he got into the water. A mechanical hum was heard as the water began to bubble. Chung poured soap into the water, and it quickly filled with soapy bubbles. Chung tilted his head back, and closed his eyes, "That's what I call relaxation." Eve, for some reason, was curious. She silently stepped out of her heels in order to move silently. She crept around the edge of the pool, and muffled a gasp as she saw Chung from the side. Chung turned around and faced the door, submerging up to the neck in the soapy water, "Hello?" _I...he...why does...he is...a she?_ Chung turned around, and submerged her head beneath the water. She came back up, and began to wash her hair. Eve couldn't take her eyes off Chung's chest, staring at her supple breasts in disbelief. _Whoa...her breasts are pretty big...D cup maybe? I think so. She almost as big as Rena, that's for sure. Oh man...I'm feeling warm now. I can't deny it, Chung is a nice guy, well I guess girl. She was so...understanding of my hate for men, not even asking why I hate them. I think I like her, now that she's a her. Why does she act like a man then?_

"Why?" Eve covered her mouth as she breathed the words, but Chung didn't noticed. In fact, she began to talk as if Eve's words were words in her head.

"Why? Why do I act like a guy? Hmph, what choice do I have? Mother told me to, so I have to. What does it matter? I'll never inherit the throne, so why does it matter if I'm a girl? If she really wants me to take over, why not have me be a girl and marry the prince of Velder?" Chung stopped there, shocked by what she had said, "What am I saying?! He's such an ass, always hitting on the maids when he's here on business, and especially on pleasure. And...the other things. He makes me sick." Eve smiled as Chung said this, they had similar views on men. Eve gasped slightly again as Chung suddenly began to massage her large breasts. She squished them around, "Hah...always so sore after a day of being suppressed." Both girls jumped as suddenly someone knocked on the door. Eve crept to the door, and quietly picked up her heels.

"Chung?" Eve heard Chung breathe in relief.

"Come in Elsword." Elsword stepped into the room, leaving the door open slightly. _Chung! He'll find out!_ "Is the coast clear?"

"That it is. Do you need me to keep watch?" Eve wasn't expecting that. _Elsword knows? Maybe Raven does as well. They are her bodyguards after all, so they would have to know._

"No, it's okay." Eve sighed, Chung's voice was now like music to her ears, "I'm just finishing up. Wait outside while I get dressed."

"Alright." Before Elsword turned to leave, Eve had left the room, putting the door back in the exact position Elsword had left it in. Elsword left the room, and Eve leaned against the wall next to him, proud of her invisibility. Elsword opened the door, and let Chung out. _Hmm, Elsword's not that bad after all. I don't know how long he's been helping Chung keep her identity a secret. Same goes for Raven._ Chung and Elsword began to move down the stairs, Eve following in hot pursuit.

"Took your time tonight Milady?" Eve heard Raven's voice, and noticed he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Had a lot on my mind." Raven nodded, and took point. As they walked by several guest rooms, Raven suddenly flew one of the doors open and Chung and Elsword ran inside. Eve was confused, and froze solid. Raven acted like he was patrolling as a pair of guards approached. They saw Raven, and saluted. Raven returned the gesture.

"I have the queen's quarters covered. Head to the eastern ramparts and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I recently received another death threat, so eyes open men."

"Sir!" As the guards walked off, Raven turned to open the door. He stopped, and stared directly at where Eve was standing. She realized she was in front of an open window, and there was a cross breeze. A trained swordsman like Raven could easily detect abnormal shifts in the wind. Eve felt like she was screwed, but then Raven did something unexpected. He smiled, and winked. He opened the door.

"All clear, let's go."

"Really? Another death threat?" Elsword wasn't sure if Raven was lying or not.

"Indeed, got it last morning. Sounds like an individual working alone, but this time it's different."

"What?" Chung was used to being subject to assassins, so she wasn't much bothered.

"This threat, is made against Lady Eve." Chung gasped.

"Please, make sure she stays safe!" Raven held up a hand to calm her.

"I will inform Rena and Aisha tomorrow, and request they stay with Lady Eve at all times."

"Thank you Raven." They finally reached the eastern tower, Chung's quarters.

"Sleep well majesty." Raven bowed, as did Elsword.

"You too, guys." Chung hurried up the stairs. Eve then slowly made her way back to her room in the western tower. The servants had done an excellent job of arranging her things, and Eve quickly slipped into a thick night gown, as the winter air was freezing her to the bone. She jumped as she heard a knock. Nervously, like a mouse trying to take cheese from a rat trap, Eve opened the door. It was Raven.

"Oh!"

"Lady Eve, I know you followed mistress Chung."

"Please, I won't tell anyone!"

"Please, calm down. This does not matter, as Chung soon plans to reveal her true identity, despite her mother's orders."

"Raven, I don't care that Chung's a woman. It makes me want her more!"

"I know this. However, this might all depend on what the queen thinks. Perhaps, you can influence this."

"Raven, do you happen to know where Oberon and Ophelia are? They're my servants."

"I believe your mother took them home with her, but I received word that they should be here soon, possibly before morning comes. I will stay guard outside until they arrive."

"Thank you Raven. Good night."

"Sleep well Milady." Raven turned on his heel, and stood at attention, sword in hand, by the side of the door. Eve closed it, and crawled into bed. _It's just like they say. The worst tragedies are the greatest blessings._

* * *

**Vayne: Yay for Eve!**

**Chung: Why do you make us guys into chicks so often?**

**Vayne: Shit, I don't know. But hey, they usually turn out really good, so maybe it's a specialty I have! Hmm...I should make a FemRaven in the near future.**

**Raven: Please don't.**

**Chung & Elsword: WE'VE HAD TO GO THROUGH IT SO YOU WILL TOO!**

**Vayne: Hmm...how dirty should it be? *perverted gears begin to turn***

**Raven: I'm so screwed.**

**Eve: Indeed.**

**Vayne: Don't forget to review, and check out my profile and vote on the poll!**


	3. Lightning, Feeling, and Leaving

**Vayne: Okay, couple of things. Zarosguth, I know that Chung's reveal to being a girl was totally obvious, but what can you do? X3 Anyway, as for the FemRaven idea, it could happen one of two ways, or both! Either it will be incorporated into the story I'm working on with DevilWolf641, or/will also make a separate story on my own time. Anyway, let's get on with it.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Lightning, Feeling, and Leaving

Chung heard someone knocking on her door. She scrambled out of bed, and slapped her concealing rune on her chest. She grunted in pain as her breasts began to recede, and disappeared. She sighed as her chest began to feel warm, and put on her shirt, quickly getting dressed. Another knock.

"One minute!" Chung, finally fully clothed, opened the door. It was Raven, "Is something up?"

"Yes my lord." Raven glanced down the stairs, "May we speak inside?"

"Sure, sure come on in." Raven entered Chung's room, and she closed the door behind him, "So what's up?"

"A few things. Firstly, your mother somehow completely forgot to inform you of the prince of Velder's upcoming visit." Chung cringed. _Ugh, he's coming? Not only is he a slime ball, but he also knows the truth._ Chung calmed herself as she recalled the time the prince of Velder, known as Vikeas, spied on her as she bathed several years ago. Chung hated it when he came to visit, as Vikeas blackmailed her. He said he'd only stay quiet about her being a girl, if he could feel her up whenever he pleased. Chung accepted, knowing the importance that her identity remained a secret. The worse part, was it was not even constant. Vikeas would suddenly drop in and pull her away at random times, sometimes during important negotiations, and tell her to remove her rune. Chung was an accepting person, but Vikeas was an exception.

"Anything else?"

"Yes." Raven spoke in a hushed voice, "Lady Eve spied on you last night."

"She knows?!"

"Yes, and she likes what she saw. There's nothing to worry about in terms of Eve. However, the party tomorrow night would be an admirable opportunity ma'am."

"You're right Raven. It's time I take matters into my own hands. There's no point remaining hidden anymore, it's not like I'll ever inherit the throne unless I have kids, and the only prince around is...him." Just thinking about him made Chung want to puke.

"Very well Milady. Rena and Aisha have been informed of the death threat against Lady Eve, and also Eve has informed them about your identity. They'll keep it quiet until you choose to reveal yourself."

"Thank you Raven, that is all." Raven began to leave, then turned to say one last thing.

"Your mother is also waiting for you in the dining hall. You're late for breakfast."

"Oh crap!" Chung hurriedly ran a brush through her hair, and didn't even tie it back into a tail as she ran out into the hall and down the stairs. As she darted into the main hallway, she ran into Elsword.

"Whoa!" Elsword spun on his foot as Chung slammed against his shoulder, pushing him out of the way as she ran past. Elsword managed to regain his footing, and staggered in a slight daze, "Well, good morning to you too Chung." Elsword shook his head, clearing his mind, and left the castle to go to the garden, where a group of initiates awaited him.

Chung ran as fast as she could, and slowed as she reached the dining hall doors. The guards opened it for her, and Chung quickly walked over to his mother.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Chung, instead of sitting next to her mother, sat down next to Eve. Eve smiled at her, as did Chung.

"That's alright my dear." Delilah clapped her hands, and the servants brought out the food. Eve turned to Chung.

"Sleep well?" She asked sweetly, her voice soothing.

"Yep." Chung then whispered into Eve's ear, "Don't let mother know you know my real gender. I'm going to be revealing myself at the upcoming party."

"Are you sure?" Chung nodded.

"She wanted me to act like a guy to make it seem like I'll one day gain the throne, but that will never happen. Mother rules until I bear a child, and I sure as hell am not marrying that scumbag Vikeas."

"I'm with you on that one." Chung noticed Delilah staring at them, and quickly kissed Eve on the cheek. Eve blushed slightly, and looked away, peering through the glass wall and into the garden. Delilah smiled, glad the two were finally getting along. They turned to the door as it suddenly opened, and two figures walked in. Two Nasods, one in the garb of a dignified butler, but his face was covered by a helmet with a black visor. The other was a maid, her eyes void of warmth and emotion. They walked up to Eve, stood silently next to her.

"And these are?" Delilah stared at them, especially the butler.

"These are my servants. Oberon," Eve gestured to the butler, who bowed respectfully, "And Ophelia." Ophelia only nodded her head, "Mother brought them home for some reason, but they're here now." Eve heard something, leaves rustling, and turned to look out the window just in time to see an initiate pulled into the rose hedge next to him. Eve jumped up, concerned, but Chung placed her hand on hers.

"Don't worry. Elsword is testing the initiates."

"What is he doing?" Eve glanced out the window, and saw another initiate vanish into the foliage.

"It's training for assassin attacks. They have to stay on their toes and try not to get caught by Elsword. If they manage to 'survive' for ten minutes, they passed to test." Chung laughed softly as she saw Elsword step out of the bushes, pulling leaves out of his hair, "Looks like everyone failed."

"Elsword's so serious, I wouldn't have expected that from him when we first met."

"Unlike Raven, Elsword knows when he can relax and let loose. Raven just always stays on guard." Suddenly, they all jumped as someone was yelling in the castle. Elsword ran into the dining hall from the glass door, sword in hand. They heard Raven shouting to the guards.

"Assassin in the castle! Search the grounds!"

"Elsword! Let's go!" Chung stood up and Elsword and Eve, along with her servants, rushed out of the dining hall. They ran to the eastern corridor, and saw Raven crouching over a dead initiate.

"Raven! Report!" Chung ordered as they drew near.

"This initiate was stabbed at the base of the neck." They all turned as Rena and Aisha ran up to them. Aisha kneeled down next to the initiate, and ran her finger over the wound. She licked her fingers.

"That taste...his weapon has a lightning enchantment on it. It has to be the one after Eve!" Raven stood up.

"Elsword, you and I will search the grounds. Rena, you and Aisha stay with Eve and Chung." Rena nodded. As much as she and Aisha hated it, Raven was the commanding officer, and they had to follow his orders. Rena examined the area.

"He went out the window," Rena opened it and looked outside, "And scaled the wall to the top floor." Raven and Elsword turned and began to run to the stairs. They heard Raven calling for the guards to search the higher levels as they left, "Lady Eve, we should go to the main hall."

"Very well, follow me." Chung turned and began to walk with them to the main hall. They stood near the stairs, Rena and Aisha scanning the area for anything out of the ordinary. They heard yells coming from the upper floors, and assumed some of the guards had found the assassin. Eve held Chung's hand tightly.

"Chung, I'm scared." Unlike Chung, Eve has never been a target for assassination. She was terrified.

"Just stay calm, that's the key." Chung rubbed her shoulder. Rena walked over to the other side of the hall, investigating for anywhere the assassin could be hiding. Chung walked up to Aisha, asking her if she had seen anything abnormal. Suddenly, from the other end of the hall, Rena drew her bow.

"Eve!" Aisha and Chung turned to see a cloaked figure behind Eve. She turned as the assassin raised his dagger, the blade crackling with lightning. Rena fired and arrow, but the assassin deflected it as he began to drive the dagger towards his target.

"No!" Raven, who was on the upper rampart overlooking the main hall, jumped down and pushed Eve out of the way. He held his Nasod arm up, and the blade sunk deep inside. Raven's whole arm began to crackle with electricity, and he held his arm, screaming in pain. The assassin drew another dagger, aiming for Raven's throat as he was incapacitated with pain.

"Raven!" Elsword threw his sword at the cloaked figure, who rolled out of the way towards Eve. Aisha fired a bolt of lightning, hitting the assassin in the arm and disarming him. Chung rushed at the assassin, slamming her fist against his jaw, and pulling him over her should and throwing him to the floor. As the assassin landed on his back, he drew a Nasod gunblade, and pointed it as Chung's head. She barely managed to jump back before he fired a round. As the assassin recovered, Rena fired off several arrows, piercing the assassin's legs. As he began to crawl away, Elsword stepped towards him and placed his foot on his chest, stopping the cloaked figure in its tracks. The assailant began to laugh, and pulled another knife from his cloak. Before anyone could do anything, the assassin slit his throat. Chung ran up to Eve, as did Rena and Aisha.

"Eve, are you alright?!"

"Y-Y-Ye-Yeah..." Eve was beginning to cry, and Rena and Aisha walked over to Elsword as Eve and Chung made sure Raven was alright. Elsword stared at the assassin's corpse, and kicked it.

"Coward. It's people like you who make me sick." Elsword sheathed his sword, and left without another word. Aisha stared as he left. Guards soon came and removed the body, and the queen came up to Chung and Eve.

"Is everyone alright?!" Delilah noticed Raven on the floor, "Raven!?"

"It's nothing ma'am..." Raven grunted as he tried to make his arm move, "Damn it!" If Raven's arm couldn't work, he couldn't do his duties. He slammed his fist against the cold, marble floor. Eve forced herself to stop crying, and placed a hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Raven, I can fix your arm." Eve told him, "Let's get you to the infirmary."

* * *

The rest of the day was silent. Eve quickly fixed Raven's arm, and told him he needed a day's rest. The next morning, Eve woke up early to see Chung. _Today she tells the world the truth! I have to do my best to help her._ Eve went up the stairs to Chung's room, and knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Eve sighed as she heard Chung's song like voice.

"It's me baby." The door opened, and Chung pulled Eve into the room, holding her tightly. Eve realized Chung was only in her underwear, and she didn't have her rune on. She blushed as Chung's large breasts pressed against Eve's sadly flat chest. Eve was distracted as Chung held her face, and pressed their lips together. Eve's eyes grew wide. _Oh my god...my first kiss... _Eve wrapped her arms around Chung's neck, and sighed as they slid their tongues over one another.

"What are you doing up so early?" Eve smiled.

"I wanted to help you get ready for the big reveal."

"Aww...thank you baby. I actually needed help getting my dress on." Chung pointed to a pale blue gown that was laid on the bed. Light green El shards lined the trim, and it had numerous straps. Eve snapped her fingers, and Oberon materialized in the room. He looked at Chung, then quickly turned away. His visor became slightly red, as if he was blushing. Both girls laughed.

"Oberon, please help Chung get dressed." Oberon waved his hands in front of his face from side to side, obviously not wanting to do this, "Ah, ah, ah! Do it or else Ophelia gets to play again." Oberon stiffened, then pressed a button on his visor, turning it off. Eve didn't know why, but didn't care as Oberon swiftly helped Chung into her gown.

"Thank you Oberon." Feeling like teasing him, Chung kissed his visor, leaving an imprint of her lips from her recently applied lipstick. Oberon's visor turned bright pink, and both girls laughed again.

"Okay Oberon, you're dismissed." Oberon swiftly vanished, and Eve walked up to Chung, "Can I do your hair?"

"Sure." Chung sat down on the chair in front of her dresser, and took out a box with the things she used to keep her hair well done. Eve sprayed down her long, silky blonde hair with water, and began to run the brush through it gently.

"Hey Chung?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you...like me when we first met?" Chung sighed, as if recalling pleasant memories.

"Yeah. I knew you must have had some manner of problem with men, and I could understand that. Having to act like a guy makes you kinda detest them."

"But what about Elsword and Raven?"

"They're special cases. They aren't like normal guys. Elsword can go on and on, but if he thinks he's starting to annoy or offend someone, he apologizes and usually stops talking. Raven is usually quiet, a rare trait in men." Both giggled, "But Raven is by far the most respectable man around here."

"Really? The things Rena has told me were...quite the opposite."

"Well, Rena is constantly provoking him. Elsword said he thinks he knows the real reason why Raven is hostile to Rena, but he's still trying to find out for sure before he tells me. Besides that, Raven will actually listen to anyone. I've always told him my major problems, and he always gives me advice." Chung grew quiet then, and Eve finished brushing her hair. They walked out onto the balcony, and saw a black carriage, with obvious silver on the fringes, pull into the courtyard. Delilah was there, and greeted the man who came out. Both girls gagged.

It's him." Eve had met Vikeas before, and he was the worst she has ever met. He constantly hit on her, and the only reason Seraph didn't have Eve marry him was because she found him in the kitchen trying to grope Eve. Needless to say, that trip was a short one, and Altera and Velder have been on tedious terms ever since. Eve looked at Chung, and saw the pained, almost scared expression on her face, "Chung? Are you okay?"

"Eve." Chung turned and held her hands, "I need your help."

"With?"

"With showing everyone what that scumbag is really like." Eve smiled.

"Certainly. What's the plan?"

* * *

_That night, 8:30 PM_

* * *

"Oh Vikeas, it's been quite some time since you last came to visit." Delilah smiled, as did he. He wore a seemingly simple black suit, almost looking like a butler. He was only distinguished by the line of blue in his dark red hair.

"Indeed, your highness. How has Chung been?" Vikeas smiled as he said her name. _It's been a long time since I last...saw her._

"Oh Chung has been doing quite well."

"And I hear he's engaged to Miss Eve?"

"Yes, we made the treaty and arrangements but a few days ago." Delilah saw Elsword and Raven walking by, "Oh, Elsword! Raven!"

"Ma'am!" Both stood at attention, and each passed subtle glares at Vikeas. _Filthy maggot._ If they could, both of them would have killed Vikeas a long time ago.

"Please, make sure Chung gets down here once the party starts."

"Certainly your highness." Elsword and Raven bowed with icy coldness, and exited via the eastern corridor. In the main hall, Delilah and Vikeas parted company, and conversed with the nobles who entered for the party. Delilah was waiting for both Eve's and Chung's guards to stand in front of the main door at the stairs connecting the east and west corridors, signaling that both of them were ready. The hall filled, and Delilah sighed as she saw the four royal guards take their places. She began to make her way through the crowd. As she reached them, Rena and Elsword made room for Delilah to stand between them. At that point, Eve came down from the western corridor, drawing several stunned gazes from the single men in attendance. She stood in front of Elsword and Aisha, who stood on each side of her. Then, as everyone looked to the eastern corridor, all gasped. Delilah was confused, and felt like she was going to faint as Chung began to walk down the stairs. The nobles muttered amongst themselves, some shocked at the truth, others thinking it was a joke and began to laugh nervously. Delilah's mouth hung open, and she stuttered. All her plans for Chung, gone. She noticed the crowed staring at her, and she chuckled.

"Ah, Chung. Lovely joke, now go and get changed." Chung simply ignored her, and walked in front of her. She spoke strong and clear.

"Nobles of Hamel, it's time you all learn the truth. I am no prince, I am no man. I am a woman, and I always have been." Raven reacted on a dime as Delilah finally lost strength in her legs, and collapsed. Raven swiftly caught her, and helped her to the nearby steps to sit down.

"Chung, why?" Chung kneeled down.

"Because it's what I want so I can be happy. I will never take over the throne, mother, because I'm in love." Chung got up, and took Eve's hands, "With Eve." The nobles began to murmur, shocked and confused. Then, Vikeas slowly began to clap. As he began to clap faster, the rest of the nobles soon joined him. Delilah finally rose, and held Chung's shoulders.

"You're sure this is what you want?"

"More than anything mother."

"Very well." Delilah turned to the nobles, "Let the festivities begin!" The nobles instantly began to distract themselves by indulging themselves on food and drink. A few left for the dance hall, and Vikeas vanished, and that made Chung worry. Aisha and Rena pulled Eve into the party, eager to relax for once. Elsword walked over to the wine, and was surrounded by beautiful young ladies. Raven stood at the top of the stairs, keeping a watchful eye. Chung, knowing where Vikeas must have gone, beckoned for Eve's drones to come to her. She whispered to the white drone, who's name she believed was Remy.

"Tell Eve I'm going to start the plan." Remy replied by rolling on his side, then he flew off. Chung looked at Moby, "Let's go." Chung walked around the base of the stairs, and exited into the garden. Moby vanished, activating her cloaking field. Chung walked to her favorite part of the garden, filled with roses of numerous colors. She heard footsteps, but acted like she didn't hear anything.

"Hello princess." She stood up and looked at Vikeas, obvious distaste in her eyes.

"What do you want? Now that everyone knows, your little blackmail is void."

"Au contraire my sweet." Vikeas drew closer, trying to get behind her, "Now that it's obvious you're a girl, I can convince the queen to make you my bride. Just imagine, the long, cold winter nights. I'll hold you tightly in my arms." As he spoke, he finally got behind her and roughly grasped her breasts.

"Ow! That hurts, you ass!" Vikeas ignored her, and began to massage her breasts, not being soft or gentle in the slightest. Moby, invisible to all, was angered by this. She hovered behind him, and poked his rear with her sharp, golden horn. Vikeas simply grunted and only removed one hand to rub his rump.

"Imagine this, every single night." Vikeas began to slid a hand down her chest, to her stomach, and moved inch by inch to between her legs. Chung was scared. _No...not for you!_

"Please! Stop it!"

"Scream all you like, no one will hear you. How I've waited to do this."

"Help!" Chung screamed. Then, Vikeas felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around, and saw an unfamiliar face. A tall Nasod butler towered over him, his black visor a sea of nothingness. Oberon picked Vikeas up by his collar, but he remained calm.

"Touch me and you'll be torn to shreds." Oberon's response was a hard head butt. Chung smiled, as it was hard enough that Vikeas was certain to have a concussion. Then, Eve had finished the other part of the plan. Remy was projecting a live feed from Moby to the queen.

"Vikeas!" He cringed as he heard the queen's voice. Raven and Elsword roughly picked him up, Raven's sharp claws wrapped around his neck, "You...sicken me."

"For getting injured?!" With that, Moby reappeared in front of Vikeas, revealing the plan to him. She flew circles around him, taunting him before she made herself dizzy and fell to the floor. Chung gently picked her up, and kissed her forehead.

"Good job Moby!" Chung walked behind her mother, who's presence made her feel like a dragon instead of a woman. Chung and Eve both stuck their tongues out at Vikeas, and walked back inside the castle with Rena and Aisha.

"You go girl!" Aisha hugged Chung tightly.

"Thanks Aisha. It took a lot of courage to do that." They all went to the wine table, and each took a glass, "How have you two been settling in?"

"Alright. It's fun to make fun of Elsword" Aisha giggled, then they all turned as Raven and Elsword burst into the room from the garden. Vikeas was yelling and kicking. Delilah followed them all the way to the courtyard in silence, where Raven and Elsword threw Vikeas down the stairs. He lay on the floor, blood dripping down his forehead.

"You'll regret this! Velder will march on Hamel for what you've done!"

"Then Velder is a fool to face the combined forces of Hamel and Altera. Now, get out of my kingdom!" Vikeas clambered into the carriage, and it quickly left the city, "Thank you Elsword, Raven. Now, go and enjoy the party."

"Thank you, your majesty." Raven and Elsword entered the castle, and walked up to Chung and the others.

"Nice throw." Eve praised.

"You have no possible understanding of how long I've wanted to do that." Elsword sighed, and poured himself a glass of white wine.

"Gotta hand it to you Righty. I like how you work." Chung sighed as Aisha spoke.

"Aisha, can we please not have any insults, nicknames, or fighting tonight?" Chung wrapped her arm around Eve's waist, "For us?"

"Very well. Sorry Elsword." Aisha apologized.

"It's alright. After kicking Vikeas's ass, I'm in a great mood." Elsword smiled, and held out his hand, "Might I trouble you for a dance?" Aisha, nervous of her terrible dancing skills, took Elsword's hand. They both walked off, and Raven simply turned and left for the eastern corridor. Chung sighed.

"He needs to learn to relax." Chung felt bad, and Rena joined a nearby conversation with some nobles. Chung and Eve left the hall, and sat on the fountain in the courtyard. Chung smiled, and pointed at a spot on the stairs.

"Looks like he hit himself pretty hard." Eve chuckled.

"That, and Oberon came out of nowhere and head butted him!" The both laughed, "I need to thank Oberon for that. If he hadn't stumbled across me then, he would've..." Chung brought her legs tightly together, and Eve stared at her.

"You mean...that filthy, arrogant, perverted demon spawn tried to..." Chung just slowly nodded, "I have half a mind to lie to my mother and have her invade Velder."

"As tempting as that is, let's not ruin a time of peace with silly war." The both sighed, then Eve noticed Oberon and Ophelia walking up to them. Something was up, as Oberon's visor was a bright blue. Oberon and Ophelia stopped in front of them.

"I wish to be alone with Chung right now, dismissed." They remained, and Oberon held out his hand, "I said, dismissed!" Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Ophelia grasped Chung's arms, holding her still as Oberon forced Eve into a carriage they hadn't noticed before. Oberon locked the doors, and Ophelia waited until the carriage was far off in the distance to release her. As Ophelia rushed away, Chung fell to her knees. Tears ran down her face, and she screamed.

"Nooooo!" In an instant, Raven, Elsword, Rena, and Aisha were rushing up to her, thinking another assassin had appeared.

"Milady! Are you alright?!" Raven kneeled down, checking to see if Chung was injured. Chung wrapped her arms around Raven, sobbing.

"Where's Eve?!" Aisha looked around the courtyard, frantic. Chung, slowly and barely audible, spoke.

"Ober...on...and...Ophe...lia...took her away!" Chung wailed, and at this time the queen rushed up to her. Several nobles were watching from the main door.

"Raven, inform everyone that the party has been canceled." Delilah ordered, and Raven ran towards the crowd. Delilah slowly helped Chung, who was still crying, to her feet, "Come dear, let's get you inside."

The guests had all left, and Chung was escorted to her room by Elsword and Raven. Delilah spoke to Rena and Aisha to see if they knew anything. As Chung walked through the eastern corridor, Moby and Remy flew up to her. They flew around her, hoping Chung knew where Eve was. Chung said nothing as she walked up the stairs. She crawled into bed, covered herself in the blankets, and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Prison Bird

**Vayne: Devil, I loved your review for chapter three XD Glad I succeeded in making a plot device totally unlikable!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Prison Bird

Delilah was with her guards in the council room. Chung refused to leave her room, and no one wanted to bother her after what had happened. Delilah held her face in her hands, trying to figure out why Eve was kidnapped by her own servants. Aisha was busy focusing her magic to see what was going on with Eve, but it was difficult given how far away she was. Raven was silent, yet his anger was almost breaking down his reasoning. Elsword didn't know what to do, and Rena was on a similar train of thought, or lack thereof.

"Aisha, any luck?" Delilah asked wearily.

"I think...I almost...got it..." Aisha spoke through clenched teeth, eyes clenched shut in focus. Slowly, the space before them began to tear as a portal opened. Aisha finally forced a link between here and her mind's eye which she forced to Altera. At that moment, Chung walked into the room. She sat down next to her mother, and watched what was happening.

_Eve was forced out of the carriage by Oberon, and Seraph was waiting at the top of the stairs to the entrance. Eve was walked up to her, and Seraph glared, her cold stare making Eve cringe._

_"This will never be allowed. You will not marry...another woman."_

_"Mother!"_

_"Silence! From this point forth, you are not allowed to leave the castle grounds! Oberon, Ophelia, take her to her room! For the next month, if I find you out of that room without my permission, you will be severely punished! Now go!" As Eve was dragged off by her servants, another woman came up to Seraph. Delilah recognized her._

_"Seraph! What is the meaning of this!?" She cried, furious._

_"I cannot accept the fact that my daughter, MY daughter, loves women in that sense! I will soon take care of that." Suddenly, several massive spears appeared around Nemesis._

_"You lay a single finger on her, and I will not hesitate to kill you Seraph!" Seraph smiled._

_"Oh don't worry. Once I make contact with Velder, I won't need to modify her." Seraph turned, and walked into the castle. Nemesis suddenly looked directly at Aisha's mind's eye, as if she knew of it all along._

_"Aisha, if you can hear me, please. Help Eve."_

The image faded as Aisha's energy finally run out, and she was breathing heavily. Rena rubbed her shoulder, and Raven scratched his chin, no doubt trying to formulate a plan of action. Delilah was shocked.

"No...if Seraph makes an alliance with Velder, Hamel will fall!" Chung stood up then. Without a word, she left the room. Elsword ran after her, and caught up to her as she was walking up the stairs to her room.

"Chung! What are you planning?" Chung turned to face him.

"Elsword, swear on your duty to protect me that you will remain silent about this." Elsword nodded his head, "I'm going to Altera."

"Chung...are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Waiting is a worse idea! I have to do something. I know Eve would."

"Alright. Just please, try to be safe." Chung nodded, and left for her room. She would sleep until nightfall, and sneak out of the castle under cover of night.

* * *

As night fell, Chung adorned her armor and weapons. She had instructed Elsword to ready her horse, and have it stationed at the city gates. Chung strapped her massive cannon to her back, and began to scale down the castle wall. After several long, sore minutes, Chung finally reached the floor, and rushed out of the courtyard before she was spotted. She crept through the city streets to the front gate, and mounted her horse. Her horse was significantly larger than other breeds, and had a special saddle with bars coming off each side for Chung to mount her cannon on. She placed her cannon once she was secure, and began to gallop towards the port. _I'm coming for you Eve. I will get you out of there._

* * *

_Two days later_

* * *

Eve sat on the balcony of her bedroom, high in the tower. Ophelia constantly watched over her, and Oberon was in the middle of bringing food up. The sun was beginning to set, and it lit up the castle walls brilliantly. Eve turned as she heard the door open, and saw Nemesis come inside.

"Auntie!" Eve ran up to her, and hugged her tightly. Eve grew worried as Nemesis only lightly held her, "Auntie? Is something wrong?"

"Eve, I think you should sit down for this." Eve did so. Nemesis took a deep breath, and gave Eve the news, "Chung tried to rescue you last night, and is currently being held in the dungeon." Eve's face did not become weighed down by sorrow, but grew emotionless.

"That. Is. It." Eve growled, "Ophelia!" The maid entered the room. Eve's face softened, as if nothing was wrong, and she spoke sweetly, "I'm dreadfully thirsty. Please get me something to drink; auntie Nemesis will watch me while you are gone." Nemesis played along.

"Indeed. Do as she asks." As Ophelia reached the door, Eve snuck up behind her and placed her hands on each side of her head. Ophelia's eyes lost their light, and Nemesis caught her as she fell backwards.

"One down." Eve smiled as she heard a knock on the door, "One to go."

* * *

Chung sat, arms chained behind her back, in the black cell deep beneath the castle. It was so dark, she couldn't see anything. She moved back and forth on feeling alone, stopping once she smacked into the wall. After several minutes, she memorized how far away the walls were from one another, and paced back and forth. Her chains, which were attached to the center of the middle wall, clinked as she walked. Chung smiled as the guard watching her slammed his hammer against the bars.

"Sit down and shut up!" Chung ignored him, and continued to pace. She moved faster now, infuriating the guard. Suddenly, he stood at attention as the door opened slowly. Chung closed her eyes as the harsh light assaulted her retinas, blinding her. She heard a familiar voice.

"Open your eyes bitch." Struggling to see through the painfully bright light, Chung saw Seraph standing in front of her cell. The door opened and Seraph stepped up to her, "On your feet." Chung remained sitting, and the guard forced her to stand up. Seraph grabbed Chung's face, "You will never defile my daughter with this unholy relationship." Chung smirked.

"Yet she is the one who wanted me. I simply granted her wish. Your daughter loves me, I love her. And you wanted us to be together." Seraph silence Chung with a harsh slap.

"Silence!" Seraph said nothing else, and left the dungeon. Chung spat on the floor after the guard locked her door. Chung smiled. _I'll be breaking out soon enough._ With that thought in mind, Chung continued to slowly, and strongly, move her chained hands apart, slowly breaking the chains. She'd have to do this for a good long while, but she'd get free soon enough. The door opened again, and someone new walked inside.

"Lady Nemesis! Her majesty strictly instructed that you are not to-" Chung heard sounds, then heard the guard's muffled protests, and then Nemesis was whispering.

"Shh...just relax." Chung heard the guard mumbling through something, "Just let the dark fill your eyes and it will all be over. Shh...go to sleep...that's good..." A body hit the floor, and Nemesis unlocked the cell door, "Chung, come on."

"Who?"

"I'm Nemesis. Eve is safe, and we removed Seraphs override commands in Oberon and Ophelia. Come on, we have to get you both out of here."

"But what about Seraph?" Nemesis froze, "She'll ask Velder for aid and assault Hamel!"

"In that case, we'll have to make her see reason. Eve, get in here." Chung sighed as her love entered the cell, and they instantly held each other tightly in their arms.

"Oh Chung! I've missed you!" They kissed, and held each other tighter.

"Me too baby, me too."

"Oberon and Ophelia have retrieved your equipment. Let's just hope we can make Seraph see past her own goals." They left the dungeon, and Chung quickly adorned her armor. They moved silently through the castle, and soon arrived at the front gates of the castle. They sighed, it seemed like they wouldn't have to talk to Seraph after all.

"Nemesis." They froze as they heard Seraph's voice behind them. They turned, and saw Seraph calmly staring at them, "What is the meaning of this?" Before Nemesis could speak, Eve stepped forward.

"Mother, I won't be controlled by you! You always said you loved me, and wanted what was best for me. I hate men, and I always will after what father did to us! Chung loves me, and I love her back. You wanted our kingdoms to become allies, and I want to be with Chung. I will never, never marry Vikeas. You yourself forbade it when you found him making a move on me." Seraph, surprisingly, simply stared in shock. Eve was laying it on thick, "So why? Why is it that when I find someone who will make me happy, just like you always wanted, you tear me away from her?! If you would force me to love someone I despise, then I will leave! Mother please, this is what you wanted all along. So why are you going back on the words you spoke for countless years?" Seraph seemed like she was going to fall, and Oberon swiftly helped her stay balanced.

"I...I can't...how could I have...been so foolish?" Seraph stared at her child, and the one she loved, "Can you ever forgive me for what I've done?" Chung smiled warmly.

"Everyone makes mistakes. You wanted the best for Eve, but you let your judgment become clouded. I forgive you Seraph." Seraph began to cry. She couldn't believe she had been such a selfish fool, blinded by her love for her own daughter. Everyone came up close to her, and held her tightly. Every time she apologized, they all forgave her. They all finally calmed Seraph down, and they began the long trip to Hamel. Seraph accompanied them, as she had a lot to apologize for.

* * *

Seraph and the others returned to Hamel swiftly, and she apologized to the queen for everything. Delilah accepted her apologies, and said she'd fully forgive her if she'd swear to never do anything like this again. Seraph swore on this, and returned home to Altera while Nemesis stayed behind to attend the upcoming wedding. Delilah and Nemesis walked through the now joyous halls. Everyone was happy that Eve and Chung had returned.

"Nemesis, what would you say to some tea?" Delilah offered as they walked up the stairs to her quarters.

"That would be delightful Delilah." They sat down in Delilah's hanging garden, and she called for the servant. Nemesis sighed, "I am so sorry for my sister's behavior."

"Oh Nemesis, it's alright. Everything worked out in the end. Come on! You're niece is getting married in but a few days, cheer up!" Nemesis smiled, and sighed. The servant arrived and quickly laid down the tea before leaving. Delilah poured their cups, and offered one to Nemesis. She took it and glanced down at the garden. She smiled as she saw Chung and Eve in the garden, watering the rose beds.

"It's as if nothing had happened." Delilah sighed.

"It was so easy being young wasn't it?" Nemesis nodded, remembering all the trouble she and Seraph caused as little girls. She missed those days, "But we're the adults now, and we have to do what is best so our children can live like how we did."

"That's true." Nemesis smiled, and sighed as Chung and Eve kissed each other in the garden below. She frowned then, as she remembered her first love. She loved him with every part of her being, but he died in battle a year after he proposed to her. She was a wreck, and didn't leave her room in the castle for almost a month straight. She prayed that Eve would have it better.

* * *

Chung smiled as Eve marveled at the expertly arranged roses. Chung continued to water and tend to the garden, just like she always did.

"Chung, did you grow these?" Eve asked, and Chung nodded, "They're wonderful!"

"Thank you, I've worked hard on them. Those," Chung pointed to a patch of amber colored roses, identical to the color of Eve's eyes, "are my favorites." Eve kneeled down next to them, and inhaled deeply. The scent of honey flooded her nose, and she sighed in content. Chung crept up behind her, and held her tightly. Chung felt her arms press against Eve's chest, and she was surprised.

"Chung?"

"You're bigger than I thought Eve." Chung held her tighter, squishing her breasts against Eve's back.

"Not as big as yours." Chung ran her fingers through Eve's creamy white hair, and sighed.

"We're still growing. I don't care if you're big or not, I like you for who you are." Eve was thinking, and mumbling to herself.

"I could modify my chest coding..." Chung smirked, as Eve thought she hadn't heard her. She placed her hands on her breasts, making Eve squeak.

"Well, having something to play with would be nice." Chung turned Eve to look at her, and she giggled at Eve's red face, "But do what you want to."

"I...I'm...going to...go to my room now." Eve spoke slowly. She hurried back to the castle, deciding to improve on her chest size, special for Chung. Chung however, shifted uneasily as Eve ran off. _Oh...damn it. Now I feel all...guess it's time for another 'session'._ Chung walked back into the castle, and headed to her room.

* * *

Night fell over the calm city, and Elsword walked through the eastern corridor to Chung's room. He had received a message saying that Chung wanted to see him, saying she needed help with something. He had a sinking feeling as to what she wanted, as it had been quite some time since she had last asked for him in this manner. He hesitated outside Chung's door. He could always lie and say he had not received the message, but Aisha had given it to him so Rena would know he was lying and tell her. He sighed, and knocked on the door.

"Milady?" The door opened, and stayed slightly ajar. He could see a dim light coming from within, blue candles were lit inside. He sighed, and stepped inside. He closed the door, and jumped slightly as he saw Chung laying on the bed, wearing a revealing black piece of lingerie. He gulped as she ran a finger across her slender form. He was right in his assumption, and Chung slid off the bed and walked over to him.

"Thank you for coming Elsword." Chung placed her hand on his chest, and Elsword sighed.

"Chung...do you...really need this?" Chung looked down, ashamed.

"Yes...I kind of, messed up today. I really need to..." Chung sighed as she began to undo Elsword's shirt, "Get off." Chung continued to remove Elsword's armor, and he sighed. He placed his hands on Chung's shoulders.

"Alright Chung. If you really need it." Chung smiled.

"Nothing big. Sit down." Chung motioned to the bed, and Elsword sat down. His top armor lay on the floor, as Chung had nimbly removed it while they spoke, and she kneeled down in front of him. Elsword sighed, and reminded himself that this has happened before, and he would help Chung keep her emotions under control. Chung spread Elsword's legs open, and began to ease off Elsword's pants. Elsword nervously glanced at the door, his paranoia making him hear footsteps. Both froze as someone knocked on the door. Elsword pulled his pants up and hid himself in the closet as the door slowly easy open. Someone gasped.

"Oh! I'm sorry Milady!" Elsword groaned as he heard Aisha's voice.

"It's alright Aisha, I was just getting ready to go to bed." Chung lied smoothly, staring directly into Aisha's eyes.

"I see. Did Elsword show up?"

"Yes. I just had some private matters to...discuss with him." Elsword covered his face, ashamed. _Why did I do it?_ He thought. Several years ago, when Elsword had learned the truth about Chung, he foolishly asked her if she would be interested in a secret relationship. Chung surprisingly accepted, but it didn't work out. However, Chung wasn't content, and asked Elsword if he would help her keep her hormones at bay. Elsword, feeling like it was part of his duty, accepted.

"Well, good night then Chung, and congratulations." Aisha bowed, and left the room. A slow minute crawled by before Chung swung the closet doors open.

"Pants." Chung pointed at Elsword's crotch, "Lose 'em." Chung pulled Elsword out of the closest, and threw him onto the bed, "I'm sorry, but now I'm all heated up."

"It's...okay..." Elsword sighed, and then Chung began to remove his pants. As soon as his pants were on the floor, Chung crawled on top of him, and turned around. Their privates hovered in front of each other's faces, and Elsword groaned as Chung gently massaged his dick. Chung sighed, and gently licked him as he grew bigger. She pressed her large breasts against his shaft, and moved up and down. Chung gasped suddenly.

"Wow...you got bigger..." Chung licked her lips.

"Um...mmph!" Chung silenced Elsword as she lowered her hips, pressing her wet crotch against his lips. She moved back and forth slightly, her wet pussy rubbing against his nose.

"Come on Elsword...you made me a promise." Elsword sighed, and placed his hands on her ass. He gently licked her wet panties, making her shiver. As Elsword slid his tongue over her cunt, Chung began to suck on his dick. Chung was always embarrassed at how horny she usually was, and she drooled as she sucked him, making his dick wet and slippery. Chung gasped as Elsword slid his tongue around her panties, and licked her clit. She shivered, and forced his dick deep into her throat. She gagged slightly, but reached the bottom. She swallowed, pulling on his cock, and moved her head up and down. She licked him roughly inside her mouth, and within a few minutes Elsword felt ready to blow. His head tilted back, but Chung lowered her hips again, forcing him to continue licking her. His tongue, through muscle memory, licked roughly at her most sensitive spot. Both moaned loudly, and Chung sunk all the way down on his cock as both began to climax. Elsword had to swallow as Chung's cum flowed into his mouth, and Chung felt some sperm spew out her nose as Elsword came down her throat. They finished, and Chung slowly moved her head back up. She swallowed loudly, and sighed.

"Ma'am?" Chung got off him, and smiled.

"Thank you Elsword. I'm sorry again."

"It's alright Chung. I promised you I would help, and that's what I intend to do." Chung suddenly held him tightly, her breasts pressing against his chest.

"Thank you so much. You're the best friend a girl could ask for."

Chung quickly went to sleep, and Elsword quickly got dressed and left her quarters. He sighed, and returned to his room. He collapsed on the bed, fully armored, and fell asleep. He was shocked by the sudden flow of pleasant dreams. He smiled and hoped that one day, he could make them come true.

* * *

**Vayne: Yeah, hit a writer's block so I threw in some porn so I could get this chapter up. Anyway, check out my poll, leave a review, you all know the drill. I might be taking a break from this for a little while to get my thoughts in order, so I probably will start posting the upcoming FemRaven story. Anyway, see you next time.**


	5. Take Me There

**Vayne: Okay, the first section of this story is almost finished! Just stay with me for this one, it might be a little bumpy. And short. I don't know. I've been really busy lately XP**

* * *

Chapter Five: Take Me There

Chung woke up, and quickly jumped to her feet. The day was fast approaching, and she could hardly wait. She put on a slim, light blue dress that ended at her knees. It clung to her figure tightly, and she also put on blue heels and white stockings as well. She combed her hair, and tied it into a thick ponytail, which she draped over her shoulder. She smiled, and hurried out the door. Breakfast would be served soon, and she was eager to see Eve. She entered the dining hall, and sat down next to her mother. Eve had not yet arrived.

"Good morning dear, how did you sleep?" Delilah asked, passing the time.

"Very well mother. I wonder where Eve is." Chung stared intently at the door, and sat straighter as it opened. Chung patted down her dress, and even quickly pushed her breasts up without Delilah noticing. She smiled as her cleavage was significantly pronounced. Delilah looked in the same direction, and her eyes grew wide, as did Chung's, but in a much different manner. Eve, along with Oberon and Ophelia, who were always by her side now, entered the dining hall. Eve was in her normal white dress, but Chung's eyes were focused on her breasts. They had grown significantly, but were not too big. After comparing, Chung realized they were half the size of Rena's, and smiled. Eve sat down next to Chung, and they kissed each other sweetly.

"Eve, what happened to you?" Delilah was worried. Eve sensed this, and began to calm her down.

"I decided to change some of my coding. I am a Nasod, mother, so I can do this if I want to."

"I see." Delilah decided not to say anything, and Nemesis then joined them for breakfast. Nemesis just looked at Eve, and smiled. As Delilah and Nemesis spoke while they ate, Chung stared at Eve, who was also eating quietly. She leaned in close, and whispered in her ear.

"I can't wait to play with my new toys." Chung giggled as Eve blushed, and ate faster to distract herself. Everyone finished eating, and Chung pulled Eve out into the garden. Nemesis smiled.

"Lovely isn't it?" Nemesis smiled as the pair vanished into the hedge maze in excitement. Delilah sighed at this.

"Well, I don't think 'love' is quite the word they'd use." Nemesis chuckled.

"Yes, they both are quite...passionate, as you know." Nemesis hoped they wouldn't over do their passion.

"Well, Chung is...more active that Eve is. Given what you've told me." Nemesis sighed. Eve was a passionate girl, but she has never done anything involving intercourse. Eve was going in completely unprepared to a girl with obvious experience.

"We'll just have to hope they work it out." Nemesis concluded. Delilah nodded slowly, and they left the dining hall.

* * *

Elsword watched the initiates as they trained. Like usual, he was in the main courtyard overseeing the training. It was also a safety precaution. Should any attacks occur, be they large or small, Elsword is stationed at the main entrance to fend off the bulk of the attack, and Raven swiftly patrols the inside of the castle for any assassins or spies. Elsword walked around the group of initiates, eyeing all of them with a veteran's stare.

"Harder!" He barked, and they listened. They swung their swords harder now, the courtyard filling with the sound of parting wind. Elsword instantly noticed most of them were now swinging too far past where they had to stop, "Control your strike!" Slowly, they began to control their motions, but a few struggled. Elsword sighed, as now they were ending the strike too soon. He drew his great sword, and stood in front of them. He pointed at the initiate dead center in the front row, "You, come here." Elsword stood with both hands on the hilt of his sword, the sharp tip balanced on the marble floor. His stance was square and balanced.

"Sir!" The initiate stood at attention, and awaited his orders. Elsword smiled.

"Hit me with an overheard strike." Elsword motioned to the top of his head. Everyone gasped.

"S-Sir, I must prot-"

"Do it initiate!" Elsword commanded. The initiate gulped, and held his sword tightly in both hands. Elsword saw the hesitation in his eyes, "Come on!" The initiate raised his sword, and brought it back down. At the last second, Elsword stepped to the side, and sighed as the blade would not have hit him anyway as the initiate did not want to hurt Elsword, and stopped about eight inches from the tip of Elsword's hair. In the same second, Elsword rammed the initiate with a shoulder bash, knocking him to the floor. As he recovered, Elsword pointed his great sword at his throat, "Your hesitation has gotten you killed." Elsword helped the initiate to his feet. He looked at the rest of the group, "Every strike, no matter what, strike like your life depends on it! Because one day, it will."

"Sir!" They all saluted, and Elsword left them in the care of one of the captains. Elsword sat down on the fountain, still watching. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and the next second the water in the pool of the fountain jumped to life, and doused him. His hair was soaking, along with the rest of him, and covered his eyes. He lifted his hair out of the way, and saw Aisha standing in front of him. The initiates, and the captain, were all staring at him. Elsword was furious, as Aisha had just made a fool of him in front of half the initiates currently in training. Elsword shook his hair, drying it, and drew his sword.

"You want to do this, bitch?" Elsword growled. Aisha smirked, certain she would win any fight with Elsword.

"Bring it Righty." Aisha was startled as Elsword instantly rushed her, faster than she remembered, and swung his sword horizontally. Aisha barely dodged back, as Elsword was aiming to cleave her in half, consequences be damned. Aisha conjured up a large ice spike, and it flew straight for Elsword. Elsword, still in the midst of his past swing, used the momentum of his sword to spin around and use one foot to kick the tip of ice spike, knocking it off its trajectory. It shattered at it hit the strong marble floor, and Elsword charged Aisha again. The initiates watched intently, thinking now that this was a special training demonstration for when facing a mage. Aisha jumped up, beginning to form a fireball, but Elsword reacted on the drop of a pin in his fury, launching upright with an upward slice, bracing the strike with his steel bracelet to give it more speed and power. Aisha had to use the premature fireball to block, causing it to explode as the blade struck it. They both flipped and landed on their feet, clothes scorched slightly. Aisha took the offensive and shot a bolt of lightning at Elsword. He stood his ground, and timed it perfectly. With the side of his blade, he deflected the bolt, and threw his sword at Aisha as she was recovering from her spell. In a phase of panic, Aisha rolled to the side, and Elsword followed her instantly and gasped her throat and hand, making her drop her staff. He kicked it to the side, and threw her to the floor. Elsword calmly picked up his sword, and the initiates began to clap excitedly. Aisha grumbled, having forgotten that Elsword has been constantly fighting assassins and El knows what else for several years straight. Elsword glared at her.

"Never, try to make me look like a fool. Next time, I won't be so merciful." Elsword turned back to the initiates, sheathing his sword, "Back to work!" He yelled, still angry despite having given Aisha a good thrashing. They all jumped, and continued their practice. Elsword took one last glance at Aisha, who was picking up her staff. He sighed, and sat back down on the fountain. Aisha, feeling ashamed and embarrassed, ran into the castle. Elsword looked up at the sky, "Tomorrow's the big day. Never thought I'd see it come." Elsword unclipped his steel shoulder pads, and washed them in the fountain as they had been blackened by the explosion.

* * *

Raven walked through the giant hedge maze, trying to pass the time. He could have just gone to sleep, but then he couldn't protect the queen and Chung. The maze was silent, and Raven finally made his way to his favorite part of the maze. A large tree sculpture was in the center of a large grassy field, depicting an elven woman playing a massive harp. He turned the corner to enter the field, and groaned as he saw someone standing in front of the sculpture. She turned to look at him, her long green hair swaying in the breeze.

"Oh hello Left. Finished making dinner?" Rena teased, glancing at Raven's long metal arm.

"I've beaten you before, and I will not hesitate to do so again." Raven threatened. Rena shivered slightly. Her combat skills were nothing to be ashamed of, but Raven has been constantly fighting trained assassins for years. Rena however, has not. Raven smirked as Rena grew stiff, "Someone's rusty." Raven held out his hand, continuing his insult, "Little girls shouldn't have such dangerous toys. You should give them to the grownups." Raven snapped his hand back as Rena drew her sword to attempt to cut off his hand. Raven drew his own blade as Rena leapt back, firing three arrows which Raven plucked from the air with his Nasod arm. Rena knew Raven was going to charge her, but as he moved he simply vanished. He was moving too fast for Rena to track him, and she focused on feeling the change in the wind. She raised her sword to block, expecting the sword. She heard the metallic clang, and then the sound of metal quickly sliding over metal. She looked up to see Raven had grabbed her sword with his Nasod arm, and a small black hole was behind him, sucking the air and keeping him airborne. Before Rena could let go, Raven pulled her towards him, throwing her towards the black hole as he landed where she originally was. She was frozen in place, and Raven clenched his metal fist tightly. Suddenly, the hole exploded, knocking Rena to the other side of the field. Rena rolled with the explosion, getting to her feet. It was too late however, as Raven had run up to her and pinned her to the thick hedge wall. His metal claw was once again wrapped tightly around her neck. Rena glared at him as she began to lose oxygen.

"You...ass...hole..." She choked out, and Raven smiled. He leaned in close, and whispered in her ear.

"Well, isn't this a familiar position? I'd almost say you liked being choked and forced against a wall." Raven smirked, and Rena knew what was coming, "Slut."

"I'll...ki-" Raven stopped her as he tightened his grip.

"You come here, acting all high and mighty, and yet it was me and Elsword who saved Eve's life! Eve, your master!" Rena's vision was beginning to darken as she struggled weakly to try and free herself, "You look so much like...It sickens me." She couldn't breathe; her limbs were feeling heavy as it became difficult to move. Her ears were ringing loudly. Her movements began to slow, then she heard something.

"Raven!" Rena was released, and she fell to the floor, coughing violently. Blood came from her mouth, painting the field red. She looked up, and saw Eve. Chung was also there, Rena realized as her vision cleared and she was able to breathe again.

"Lady...E-Eve..." Rena muttered, stressing her throat and making her cough again.

"Shh...don't talk Rena." Eve cooed, and Rena looked up to see Raven kneeling on the floor, a hand on his face.

"What is the meaning of this Raven!?" Chung shrieked, shaking in anger, "How can you justify this, choking Rena!? I have half a mind to sentence you to life in prison Raven, now explain yourself!" Rena stood up then, against Eve's pleads.

"C-Chung...it was...my fault..." Raven stared at her, his left eye tightly closed indicating Chung punched him, in wonder. Rena continued, having to use Eve for support now as the vertigo set in, "I said something...that hit a nerve...I was being inconsiderate, and rude. Raven, I'm so sorry." Raven stood up. He didn't know why she was covering for him. _Just like...curse you, you elven bitch._

"I am at fault as well Rena. I shouldn't have attacked you regardless." Chung was still angry, but Eve was calmer now. She looked at Chung.

"See dear? There's an explanation for everything." Chung however, was not done yet.

"Raven."

"Ma'am." Raven stood up straight, even though his eye was in considerable pain.

"You are to stay with my mother and Aunt Nemesis for a week's time. I want to make sure you don't do something like this again."

"Very well Milady. Please excuse me then." Chung nodded, and Raven walked back into the maze, heading for the castle. Chung turned to Rena.

"I'm so sorry Rena! Are you alright?!" Rena jumped slightly at Chung's sudden emotional explosion.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Rena felt uncomfortable as Chung gently placed her hands on Rena's throat, making sure her breathing and blood flow was normal. She sighed in relief.

"Rena, please do as you wish for the rest of the day. You deserve it."

"That isn't necessary ma'am." Eve held Rena's hand tightly.

"Please Rena? You're always working so hard, and I'm getting married tomorrow! Please just relax." Rena sighed.

"Very well. Please excuse me." Rena walked off, and Chung and Eve sighed before heading back to the castle.

* * *

The sun was setting, and it was getting dark. Chung and Eve were separated by Delilah and Nemesis. They each took them to their rooms, and a long night of dress up for the perfect gown commenced. Raven, staying true to his punishment, stayed outside Chung's bedroom as Delilah made her try on various dresses.

In the courtyard, Elsword was practicing his swordsmanship. The sharp whistle as he cleaved the air flew through the clear, starry night. From the top of the roof of one of the courtyard ramparts, Aisha watched Elsword practice. She was impressed with his dedication. _If only he wasn't such an ass, I might be interested. No matter, I'm WAY too good for him._

Rena walked the hedge maze in wonder. The floor she walked on opened up, revealing a thick plate of glass with rushing water beneath her feet. Various lights in the flowing water lit up the flowering walls, shining a pale rainbow onto Rena's skin. As she stared in wonder, she heard a clang as a nearby servant dropped his hedge clippers when he saw her. He picked them up, and apologized for staring before he ran off. Rena was confused, and only now, for the first time, realized just how revealing her armor was. Raven was right; she did look like a whore. Rena sighed, it didn't matter. A woman like her made her own decisions, no matter what anyone might think. She continued to walk through the garden, staring at the full moon. _I'm not going to lose to you Raven. I'll get back at you for this._

Delilah ran back and forth from Chung's spacious closet, and back to Chung. As soon as Chung put on one dress, she had to take it off for the next one, none of them 'good enough' in Delilah's eyes. Pouting, Delilah took Chung to her quarters, and Chung felt increasingly awkward being forced to try on her mother's clothes. As Chung put on the latest article Delilah threw at her, her mother smiled.

"Perfect!" Delilah praised. The white, bluish fabric was thin, and was very loose around her arms. The veil flowed in the breeze from the open balcony door, and the flowers matched it perfectly. It kept Chung's bosom tightly contained within, revealing nothing. The dress was also layered, and each individual layer flowed in the breeze. Chung groaned.

"It's so tight..." She whined, hoping to get out of it. Delilah shook her head.

"This is the one dear. Now, let's get you out of it and get you to bed."

On the other side of the castle, Eve and Nemesis sat on the balcony. Unlike Delilah, Nemesis chose to let Eve choose her own gown, and she liked Eve's choice anyway. Eve had kept it simple, and was simply going to wear a longer, slimmer copy of her normal dress. It had the same pattern, but didn't split in the center and covered her legs completely.

"So Eve, are you excited?" Nemesis smiled, knowing the answer. Eve smiled, and took a sip of her tea.

"I'm...actually scared." Eve looked at Nemesis, who was surprised, "Auntie, what if I mess up?" Nemesis smiled, and sighed.

"All you have to do is answer the bishop's questions honestly. If you're really in love with Chung, you have nothing to worry about." She held Eve's shoulder reassuringly. Eve smiled.

"Auntie, thank you so much. You've always been there for me; I can't ever thank you enough for that." Nemesis just laughed.

"Your happiness will be thanks enough. Now, you better get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow, and we don't want you saying the wrong thing because we were up all night drinking tea." Eve nodded, and Nemesis left the room as Eve got ready for bed. She could hardly believe it. _Tomorrow, I marry the most wonderful woman I've ever met! Oh, it's just like how I've dreamed it would happen._

* * *

The morning sun rose lazily into the slightly clouded sky. Eve jumped out of bed, and Oberon and Ophelia quickly helped her into her dress. She suddenly began to panic; she had not chosen a veil. She began to violently rummage through her dresser, trying to find something, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes?" She answered, trying to sound calm. She heard a familiar laugh.

"Eve, I took care of it for you." Oberon opened the door for Nemesis, who was holding a light veil that matched Eve's outfit, "Seriously, you're so airheaded sometimes."

"I'm sorry." Eve blushed, ashamed she had been so stupid. Nemesis smiled again.

"Come on dear. You wouldn't want to keep her waiting would you?" Eve jumped as Ophelia was setting the veil on her head.

"Did I sleep in?!" Eve began to freak out.

"Not long enough to make a huge impact. Now come on, Chung is taking the position of husband for this, so she's just waiting for you at the altar. Come, we should hurry." With that, Nemesis and Eve hurried to the carriage, and Oberon and Ophelia began to drive them to the grand cathedral.

Meanwhile, the cathedral began to fill as the nobles arrived. Delilah shifted uncomfortably in her chair, as Eve was late. Chung patiently stood with her guards, Elsword and Raven on her side, and Rena and Aisha on Eve's side. The bishop took his place at the altar, and began to find the correct words in his bible. Delilah sighed as Nemesis popped into the pew to inform her Eve was ready, then Nemesis left to bring Eve inside. The wedding march began to play, and Chung turned to look at the doors opened. She sighed as Eve walked in, hand in hand with Nemesis. The walk was long, and both girls wanted nothing more than to be in each other's arms again. Elsword and Aisha both suppressed a giggle as the bishop was quite flustered, not having expected a marriage between two women. Eve finally reached Chung, and Nemesis put Chung's hand on Eve's and left to sit next to Delilah, who was already beginning to tear up. The bishop took a deep breath, and began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today under the watchful eye of the Water El to bear witness the conjoining of these two blessed souls. Are you Princess Chung Seiker?"

"I am." She replied, her voice strong and clear.

"And are you Princess Eve of Altera?"

"Y-Yes." Eve said, slightly weaker then Chung. Chung held her hand tighter, making her feel more confident.

"If there are any who see just cause and reason to forbid the marriage of these two, let him speak now, or forever hold his peace." Silence, "So be it. Do you, Chung Seiker, swear to watch over Eve for as long as you shall live? To love and to care for, to stay beside and to cherish until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you, Eve of Altera, swear to stay beside Chung when she is ill, to care for and to nurse back to health? To cherish everyday and show undying loyalty and trust?"

"I do."

"Then, under the eye of the Holy El, I pronounce thee married. You may kiss the bride." Eve and Chung took each other's hands, smiled as both Delilah and Nemesis were in tears, and kissed gently. Everyone applauded, and the royalty and their guards left for the castle. The sun was beginning to set, and Chung pulled Eve towards her quarters. Eve's heart began to race, praying that Chung wanted to do what Eve had in mind. They ran up the stairs and into Chung's room, locking the door. They took of their veils, and held each other tightly.

"We're finally here." Eve sighed as Chung gently kissed her neck.

"We are. And now, I can't hold myself back anymore." Eve sighed again as Chung walked behind her.

"Mmm...please, I can't hold back anymore either. All my life I've been saving myself for the perfect woman." She heard Chung gasp.

"You've...never done anything? Not even pleasure yourself?" As Eve turned her head and nodded, Chung was shocked. She sighed, "Well then, this will be amazing for you."

"What do you-Ah!" Eve gasped as Chung gently pulled down her dress, Eve's breasts popping out as they broke free. In the same motion, Chung brought her hands up and gently held Eve's breasts. Eve moaned as Chung began to massage her soft tits. Chung smiled, and licked Eve's neck as she groped her.

"I love my new toys Eve, just like I thought I would." Chung giggled as Eve only responded with a moan.

"Oh god...I'm so hot..." Eve turned as Chung let go of her, and saw Chung easing out of her dress. As they broke free, Eve stared as Chung's large breasts bounced as she squirmed out of her tight dress. Naked, Chung flicked the dress to the side, and began to slide off Eve's dress. She blushed.

"Shh...it's okay baby." Chung kissed her gently, trying to calm her, "Let me do the work." Eve watched as Chung finally took of Eve's dress, and walked to the bed. She sat down, and spread her legs. Eve's heart flew like a hummingbird as she stared at Chung's pussy. She smiled, "Like what you see?" Chung teased as she gently parted her pussy with two fingers.

"Oh yes..." Eve nodded her head slowly. Chung moved her hand away, and laid down on the bed.

"Then come on...and have a taste." Chung said seductively. Eve instantly walked up to the bed, and kneeled down. Chung sat up, and smiled as Eve stared at her cunt, which was inches from her face, "Don't be nervous." Chung spread her pussy again, "I'm waiting."

Eve finally took a deep breath, and moved forward. She slid her tongue between Chung's fingers, and licked her warm pussy from top to bottom. Chung moaned as Eve's moist tongue grazed her clit, and her hand moved away. Eve noticed the reaction, and began to suck on her clit.

"Ah!" Chung moaned loudly as Eve gently bit her clitoris, sending jolts of warmth and pleasure through Chung's body. Chung grabbed Eve's head, and moved her down to her pussy, "Stick it in..." Eve obeyed, and slid her tongue into Chung's tight cunt. Chung began to pant as Eve slowly moved closer and closer to her hot spot, and then eventually gasped loudly. Eve began to move off to ask if she was alright when Chung held her head tightly with both hands and forced her to stay, "Right there!" Eve continued to lick her hot spot vigorously, making Chung tighten her grip and moan inconsistently. Her cunt was on fire, and she knew she was going to climax. Chung almost screamed as she suddenly came; Eve moaned as her mouth was suddenly flooded with Chung's juice. Eve's eyes opened wide. _It tastes amazing! So sweet...so warm...so good..._ As Chung's flow subsided, Eve stared up at her, her cheeks bulging from the amount of cum in her mouth. Eve was proud of herself, as she had gotten every single drop. Eve swallowed twice to get it all down her throat, and moaned.

"Delicious." Eve squeaked as Chung picked her up and tossed her onto the bed. Chung moved her face close to Eve's wet cunt. Eve moaned; just Chung's breath against her pussy made her go crazy.

"Ready darling?" Eve slowly nodded, feeling scared but too nervous to mention it. Eve braced herself as Chung counted down on her fingers, knowing this was Eve's first time. Three, two, one. Chung then gently prodded Eve's clit with her tongue, and she moaned loudly.

"Oh god!" Eve twitched slightly as Chung began to suck on her clit, biting it softly. Eve would never have been prepared for this. Chung moved down, and slid her tongue into Eve's cunt. Eve moaned as Chung's tongue circled inside her, searching for Eve's hot spot. Eve suddenly squealed, and tightly wrapped her legs around Chung's head.

"Mmmm..." Chung moaned, and licked at her hot spot eagerly. Eve felt like she was burning, but there was something else.

"C...Ch...Chung...I feel...funny..." Chung quickly bobbed up to reply.

"You're almost there, try to hold it in." Before Eve could reply, Chung lowered back down and continued to lick her hot spot. Eve felt like she was going to scream, the pleasure was unbearable.

"Ah...ah...ah...ah!" Eve moaned loudly as she felt her cunt flood with liquid. The warmth was amazing, almost insane. She could hear Chung swallowing as she sprayed her face with cum. Chung came up, and licked her lips.

"Yummy...now for something else." Chung rolled Eve onto her, Chung's breasts pressing against Eve's back. Eve tiled her head back as Chung began to grope her again, then groaned as she squeezed her nipples.

"Ow...it hurts...but it's so good..." Eve felt Chung slide her hand down her stomach, and looked just in time to see Chung rub her cunt.

"You're so wet baby...I love it." Chung whispered into her ear, and continued to fondle Eve's breast while she slid a finger into Eve's cunt. Eve winced slightly.

"It hurts..."

"Shh...it'll get better." Chung smiled as Eve moaned then, the pain replaced with pleasure. Eve squirmed as Chung fingered her, squishing Chung's breasts as they pressed against her back. Eve slid a hand under her ass, and slid a finger into Chung's cunt, "Ah!" Chung gasped, caught unaware. They continued to finger each other, and then Chung stopped.

"Chung?" Eve was confused as Chung forced Eve off her, and sat down in front of her.

"Spread your legs." Confused, Eve did so. Chung did the same, and inched closer, "I've always wanted to do this."

"Do wha-ah!" Eve gasped as Chung pressed their cunts together. Her mouth hung open, as did Chung's.

"Oh...oh my..." Chung's eyes began to roll back as she swayed her hips from side to side. Eve shivered, and did the same. Both were moaning loudly, and grinding their pussies together hard and fast. They had both already came a little while ago, but once again they felt like they were on the verge. Both moved faster, eager to feel their cum mixing together. Chung began to grope herself as they slid their cunts over one another, and Eve followed suit. They moaned and panted, faster and faster as they intensified their passion. Both moaned, almost screamed, as they came. They pressed their hips tightly together, and felt their juices enter each other. As they finished, Chung lay on top of Eve, kissing her passionately.

"I love you Eve." Chung smiled. As Eve began to reply, Chung quickly slid three fingers into Eve's cunt, and stuck one into Eve's mouth, silencing her. Eve sighed, and sucked on Chung's finger, holding her wrist. Chung stuck one of her fingers into her mouth, sucking it dry while Eve sucked on her third finger. Eve frowned at Chung once they were done.

"I love you too." Eve said, obviously displeased she had been interrupted. Feeling malicious, Eve summoned Oberon, who instantly tried to run out of the room upon seeing them, "Ah ah ah! Oberon, tuck us in." Both girls were giggling as Oberon's visor was the brightest shade of pink they'd ever seen, and he unwillingly tucked them into bed. Both girls looked at him, and pressed their breasts tightly together, and stared seductively, as they thanked him.

"Thank you Oberon, love you." Oberon, dreadfully flustered and confused, ran out of the room onto the balcony, and fell off the edge. They heard a metallic sound, and Ophelia walked into the room from the balcony dragging Oberon by his foot, his face dragging against the floor, behind her. She curtsied, saying goodnight in her silent manner, and left the room. That night, Chung held Eve tighter than before, as did Eve. They quickly fell asleep, and looked forward to their new lives together. Chung remember that they would be here for a long, long time, as the Water El blesses the current king and queen, the specially appointed royal guards, and their offspring with eternal life until the offspring bear children of their own. Delilah, Chung, Eve, and even their guards will be the eternal rulers of Hamel, and this made Chung happy. Eve muttered in her sleep, dreaming of their future, and all else was silent.

* * *

**Vayne: Sorry for the wait guys! A lot of stuff came out of nowhere as well as some stupid stuff. Anyway, the first section draws to a close, and the next section rises on the horizon. Remember, leave a review and tell me what you think or leave a recommendation for my next pairing, and check out the poll if you want to ask for a pairing and remain anonymous. Remember, if you PM me your requested pairing, I will most likely add it to my list of things to-do. I'm ranting now. I'm gonna go now. For real this time. Bye! **


	6. Where?

**Vayne: And section two begins. I hope you all enjoyed the Cheve, now let's shift perspectives!**

* * *

Section II: I Don't Hate You

Chapter Six: Where?

As usual, Elsword watched the initiates practice their swings. It had been almost two years since Eve and Chung had gotten married, and in that time assassination attempts had doubled. Today was a good day, they had not had any reports of threats, the sky was clear and sunny, and most importantly of all, Aisha was not around. Elsword groaned at the mere thought of her. _She's such an annoyance, always interfering with my duties._ Elsword sighed, and left the beginners to the nearby captain and walked up to the advanced class. He was disappointed to see a large group sitting doing nothing while the others were training hard on their own time. Elsword snuck up on the group, and slammed his sword against the hard marble floor, making them all jump.

"So, you're so advanced you don't need to practice? Well, perhaps you're ready to learn some of my techniques. Grab your swords!" The students did so, and stood at the ready. Elsword smirked as he saw them all sweating. Elsword continued, "Such a technique like this will be easy for such advanced people like you." In one motion, Elsword slammed his sword into the floor, and three massive pillars of fire ruptured from the floor in front of him. Everyone stared at him, and he glared at the students he was punishing, "Well? Go on, do it."

The delinquents, knowing their punishment would be severe if they did not do as Elsword said, began to mimic his motion with underwhelming results. The sound of steel hitting the courtyard floor flooded the open air, and Elsword noticed Chung and Eve had walked onto their balcony to see what was going on. He noticed Eve rubbing her eye, indicating they had been woken up by the constant, almost monotone sound of the sword strikes. Elsword held up his hand.

"Let that be a lesson. If you keep on training whenever you have the chance, I won't need to make you look like an idiot." Elsword smirked, and looked up to Chung's quarters where both girls still stood, "And you won't disturb the princesses' valuable slumber." At this, the initiates all stared up at the tower, and all began to practice with one another when Chung waved at them. Elsword smiled, and sat down on the fountain to make sure his lesson was not in vain.

* * *

The hedge maze was silent, and the only sound was almost silent footfalls. Aisha skipped along, humming a melody her mother had taught her long ago. It had been a fun few years. Whenever she had the chance, she would insult and annoy Elsword at every turn. She skipped into a large field, a part of the maze she had never seen before, and saw Raven kneeling in front of a large tree statue of an elven woman playing a ceremonial harp. Aisha was curious, as Raven hadn't noticed her. _Hmm...Interesting. I wonder what this tree carving means to him. What would Rena do? Set it on fire? But it's so pretty; I don't want to do that._

"What are you doing here?" Aisha jumped. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't realized Raven was leaving the field. Aisha began to make a witty remark, but was stopped short by Raven's hard gaze. She had the sinking feeling that Raven would react violently to any insults right now.

"I...I just...was looking around." Aisha stuttered, and it was the truth. She had never really taken a look around the hedge maze, as her sense of direction was horrible.

"I see. Can I ask you to leave this area? I am...in the middle of something." Without waiting for her response, Raven turned and walked back to the statue, where he got back on both knees and lowered his head. Aisha jumped as someone pulled her around the corner. She was about to scream when she realized it was Rena.

"Rena! You scared me!"

"Shh!" Rena covered Aisha's mouth, and glanced around the corner. Raven was still on his knees. Rena silently pulled Aisha down the path, further into the maze.

"What's wrong?" Aisha asked once Rena finally let her go.

"Don't go into that field. Raven's always there, being weird in front of that tree carving. If you linger, he attacks you for no reason. Trust me, you wouldn't stand a chance. I got caught there, and I only survived because Eve and Chung stumbled across us."

"Ok...I'll...keep it in mind." Aisha sighed. _Now I'm glad I didn't set it on fire._

"Want to walk in the maze? It's been a while since we've done something together." Aisha was about to say yes, but then she remembered something as she glanced at the castle.

"Oh! I forgot I need to find some ingredients for a potion I'm working on!" Rena giggled. _Good old air headed Aisha._

"Well, better get to work on it."

"Rena, I have to go to the forest, so watch Eve for me okay?"

"Got it. Hope you find what you need." Aisha nodded, and ran off towards the castle. Inevitably, Aisha got lost and had to ask a servant for assistance getting out. After she gathered her things; a pouch and her staff, she uttered a phrase and vanished from the castle.

* * *

Aisha appeared deep within the forest east of the city. She turned, and saw a doe run into the bushed, startled by her sudden movement. Then, she noticed something on the floor. _Blood?_ Aisha walked over to the stain, and gasped as she saw a bird, the size of her hand and with bright red feathers, laying on the floor. It was still alive, and its wing was badly injured. She gently picked it up, and it chirped weakly in protest, scared its time on Elrios was up.

"Poor thing." Aisha cooed, and pulled a small bottle from her pouch. She uncorked the bottle, and put the sticky liquid on the bird's wound. She placed her staff on the wound, and the liquid began to glow as it healed it. The bird stood upright on her hand, and stared at her. She smiled warmly, and the bird flew off. It circled around her, chirping happily, before it perched on her head, "Friendly little guy aren't you? Maybe I should keep you." Her new feathered friend chirped in reply, "You'll need a name...How about...Eta?" Another chirp, "Perfect!"

Aisha looked around the clearing, and sighed. She was in luck, as one of the ingredients she needed was right in the field. Carefully, she began to scratch off the thick bark of a small purple weed, careful not to touch any of the highly toxic juices. She heard Eta chirping in the background, but was too focused on her work to do anything else. She stopped when she heard a sudden rustling, and her hair was on end. She rolled to the side as someone slammed a large hammer on the floor where she was. She was near her staff, but another bandit was between her and it. She threw the soaking bark pieces at the bandit, and the toxin began to melt his skin. While he was incapacitated, she grabbed her staff and struck the poisoned bandit with a large bolt of lightning, killing him. The one with the hammer charged her, but she was already finished charging up a large fireball. She hurled it at him, and he was reduced to nothing more than a pile of ash. She lowered her guard, not sensing anymore bandits.

"That was close. I think I should wait to get thes-" Aisha was cut short as a hidden bandit hit her in the back of the head with a large stick. She fell to the floor, and another bandit pinned her down while he tied her arms behind her back, "Get off me asshole! Once I get free you-Mmmph!" Aisha was cut off again as another bandit gagged her. For safe measures, they also tied her legs, and she was carried off into the woods, "Mmph! Mmmph!" Aisha screamed as loud as she could. She noticed something she hadn't noticed before. A transparent darkness seeped from the bandits. They were under a demon's control. She wouldn't be untied, as they were smarter than a normal bandit. She glanced around in horror as the light suddenly faded. They were taking her into a cave. She screamed again, as loud as she could through her gag. For the first time in her life, Aisha was begging to be saved.

* * *

_The next day._

* * *

"Where is she?!" Eve paced back and forth in the main courtyard. The initiates who were training were nervous, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Eve, calm down. Panicking isn't going to help." Chung forced Eve to sit down, "Rena, any sign of her?"

"No ma'am. Scouts reported back recently, and they found nothing." Rena was worried as well. Aisha was her best friend. Without her, she would feel all alone. Raven was silent, and that made Rena angry, "How can you be so silent right now?!" Raven remained silent, his eyes tightly closed. Rena wanted to hit him.

"Raven's thinking about what to do, Rena, please give him some space." Rena stormed off, walking right past Elsword as he approached them. Chung was confused, as Elsword came from the stables and he had his armor, weapon, and horse.

"Mi'lady."

"Yes Elsword?" Chung hoped he wasn't going to ask what she thought he was.

"I request permission to search the forest for Aisha." Everyone, even Raven, stared at him in amazement. Elsword clearly hated Aisha, so why would he want to look for her? Chung however, didn't want to see Elsword possibly get hurt.

"No! I forbid you to go after her!" Chung ordered, but Elsword stood still, "I can't risk losing you Elsword." Raven walked up beside Elsword, and held out his hand for the reigns.

"I'm sorry Mi'lady." While they were trying to figure out what he was saying, Elsword punched Raven square in the face, knocking him to the floor. Elsword leapt onto his horse, and quickly galloped out the gates before the guards could try to stop him.

"Elsword! Stop!" He heard Chung call, but continued to ride through the crowded streets.

"Out of my way!" Elsword yelled, and they cleared a path to the gate. Within a minute, Elsword was gone from the city, and galloped halfway to the forest, where he dismounted. He knew they would come looking for him, and he sent his horse to the farthest part of the forest, and he would start on the other side. He vanished into the forest, and began to listen closely to his surroundings. The leaves were silent, no wind. He suddenly heard something chirp, and a bright red bird flew up to him, "Whoa!" The bird fluttered in front of him, chirping constantly. Elsword knew this bird species; he had owned one before, "A Crimson Spearhead? Do you want to show me something?" The bird chirped and nodded its head, then flew off into the trees. Elsword chased after it, and soon smelt something burning. Elsword broke into a small clearing, sword drawn. He saw a dead bandit on the floor, and a pile of ash. The bird continued to chirp, and was beckoning for Elsword to continue following it. He ran after it, and suddenly stopped and hid behind a large, fallen tree. The bird landed on his shoulder, and he looked at him, "Can you draw me an audio picture of the entrance?" The bird nodded, and flew off towards the cave entrance. As it flew around, it chirped loudly, annoying the guards. _Large cavern, three...no, two guards._ Elsword picked up a rock, and threw it up. The guards began to walk towards the tree he was behind, inspecting the noise. When they drew close, Elsword jumped at them, spun in the air and severed both bandits' heads in one horizontal strike. Elsword cleaned off his blade, and noticed the demonic aura surrounding the cave. Elsword knew Aisha was in deep trouble, and ran inside.

It was dark, and Elsword couldn't see. The Spearhead accompanied him, and he used the sound of the chirping to find his way. It was actually a small cave, that led to a giant cave with no more branches inside. Elsword saw lights, and slowed. He heard a demonic ritual, and saw Aisha was tied down to a large altar, and a small demon was funneling black mist into her. Elsword quickly rushed forward, and cleaved the distracted demon in half.

"Aisha!" He shook her, trying to wake her up. No reply. He picked Aisha up, and ran out of the cave. He ran north, heading to his horse. As he neared the edge of the forest, he whistled. His horse soon showed up, and Elsword realized the Crimson Spearhead had followed him. He didn't dwell on it, and placed Aisha on the horse. He mounted, held Aisha tightly, and returned to the city as fast as he could possibly go.

* * *

Chung sat on the fountain in the courtyard in tears. Elsword had been gone for several hours, making her worried. Eve and Rena were next to her, trying to help her stay calm.

"I'm sure Elsword is alright. He's an amazing fighter." Rena said calmly.

"I should have stopped him! Why did he do it?!" Chung sobbed. Eve rubber her shoulder.

"Please Chung, have faith in him. But still, I wonder why he was so willing to find Aisha of all people." Rena nodded. Even she was curious. She stood up suddenly, hearing the faint sound of hooves.

"Rena?" Chung knew Rena had better hearing; could she be hearing Elsword? At that time, Elsword rushed into the courtyard on horseback.

"Elsword!" Eve sighed, happy to see him.

"You are in-" Chung was cut off as Elsword slid off his horse, grabbed Aisha's unconscious body, and ran for the castle.

"Medic!" He yelled as he ran inside. They ran after him, gravely concerned. As Elsword ran past a guard, he slowed, "Get the royal magician, now!" The guard quickly ran off, and Elsword kicked in the door to the infirmary. He hurried inside, and placed Aisha on the bed. Chung didn't even care Elsword had disobeyed her. She was fearing for Aisha's life.

"Elsword, what happened?!" Chung ordered for an explanation while Rena and Eve sat next to Aisha.

"Aisha was ambushed by bandits and kidnapped. They were possessed by a demon, and it was funneling dark energy into her. That's all I know." Elsword explained, and they all heard a sudden, soft groan.

"Aisha?" Eve whispered, and Aisha looked at her in confusion. She looked around the room.

"Where am I?" Rena chuckled softly.

"The infirmary Aisha. It's goo-"

"Aisha? Who's that?" Aisha tilted her head to the side, and Rena stared at her in horror. Elsword cursed.

"She's lost her memory?" Eve breathed. They all looked at Elsword, who was staring out the window in thought. He felt like he had an idea, it was on the tip of his tongue.

"The demon energy must have wiped her memory, or at least suppressed them." It clicked when Rena said that, and Elsword looked up.

"Mi'lady?" Elsword looked at Chung.

"Yes?"

"I think I have an idea. I need to leave the kingdom however. Do I have your permission?" Chung thought it over.

"Very well. You have a week." Elsword nodded.

"Plenty of time." With that, Elsword returned to the courtyard, mounted his horse, and began to make tracks for the harbor.


	7. Thank you

Chapter Seven: Thank You

Chung and Eve sat at the long dinner table early in the morning. They were praying for Elsword's safety, and that his hunch would work. Delilah was worried; she was frantic after she had heard what happened. They looked up as the doors opened, and Rena and Raven entered, followed by Aisha.

"Good morning Aisha." Chung greeted warmly. Aisha curtsied awkwardly.

"G-Good morning...your majesty." Chung sighed.

"Please, call me Chung. Come on, sit down." Aisha sat down next to Eve, and the servants brought out breakfast. Aisha didn't touch her food, feeling it wrong to eat food intended for royalty.

"Aisha, please eat." Eve said, but Aisha shook her head in protest. Eve sighed, "Then I won't eat until you do. And I'll have you know I'm quite hungry." Aisha hesitated, and slowly began to eat, "Thank you dear." Chung had finished her food early, and stared out the window. _Elsword, what is your plan?_

Everyone finished eating, and Aisha walked out into the garden maze. She wandered for hours, and the sun was beginning to set. She couldn't find her way back, and stumbled into a large field with a tree statue. No one else was here, and she walked up to the tree. It was beautiful, and it made her sad for some reason. She sat down on the grass, and stared at it in the fading light. She heard someone walking up to her, and saw Raven.

"Oh...Raven." Despite Raven's calm appearance, he was furious. This part of the maze, not even the gardeners came to tend to it. Raven cared deeply for this field, and he never tolerated anyone besides himself in here. Raven was giving Aisha some space, as she had lost her memory.

"Hello Aisha. What brings you here?"

"I saw this tree statue, and I really liked it. It's so pretty. Does it mean anything?" Raven froze, and sighed.

"To me, yes. It means a lot to me." Raven got onto his knees, and closed his eyes in prayer. Aisha felt awkward, and felt she didn't belong here. She got up, and silently left the field. The sun had set, and she gotten lost again and wound up in an empty courtyard. She saw the city outside the castle gates, and her curiosity compelled her to take a walk in the city. She walked through the gates, and walked out onto the streets.

* * *

Elsword reigned in his horse. He stood on the edge of the forest, and gazed at his final destination. The wind was cold, and the vast plains stretched far and wide. Patches of trees and small forests littered the landscape.

"I'm finally here." Elsword kneed his horse, pushing it into a fast canter. He rode into town, and many of the townsfolk gasped as they saw him. He paid them no mind, his business was with a particular person. He rode up to a merchant's house, and dismounted his horse. He knocked on the door, and the owner answered it.

"Oh...Elsword. It's been a long time since I last saw you."

"Hello Hoffman." Elsword greeted, and walked inside.

"What brings you to Elder?" Elsword sat down.

"There's something I have to find."

* * *

"Aisha!" Rena ran through the hedge maze, trying to find her friend. She had not returned to her quarters after dark, and Chung and Eve were worried she had gotten lost in the maze. She had only left one spot unchecked. She braced herself, and stepped into the field.

"I've told you before." Raven said coldly, rising with his sword drawn, "I won't allow you to be here." Rena however, was in tears.

"Raven! Please, for just this once, help me! Aisha's missing and Chung and Eve are worried sick!" Rena pleaded. Raven stared at her, and sighed.

"She's not in the maze Rena."

"What?"

"The gardeners saw her leave awhile ago; she was wandering around the castle, heading for the courtyard. I think she may have worked her way into town." Rena grasped Raven's hands, making him jump.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Raven!" Rena turned and ran off, leaving Raven standing in front of the tree. His fist clenched tightly.

"How...why..." In a fit of anger and confusion, Raven slammed his fist against the floor.

Meanwhile, Rena ran across the roofs of the city. Her expert eye scanned the area for Aisha. She leapt off a two story store and landed in the city square. She saw someone on the other side of the fountain, and thought it was Aisha. She ran over to the figure.

"Aisha?"

"Pardon?" It wasn't Aisha, but a short old man. Rena knew this man; she had met him before after Chung and Eve got married.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Rena apologized, and the old man laughed. His head was cloaked by thick white hair, large eyebrows where his eyes should be, and a sliver of skin showed the location of his lips.

"Oh...Rena. It's unusual to see someone running around at this time of night." The old man replied.

"I'm sorry Pops." Rena apologized again.

Pops has been in Hamel since the day it was carved from stone. He was an elf, and was well loved in the community. He had a little house in the town square, and always would let people talk to him about their problems.

"It's good you showed up dear. I appear to be in need of some help from a strapping young elf like yourself."

"What is it?" Rena noticed he didn't have his oak cane with him. Pops pointed to the nearby canal.

"While I was heading home tonight, a young man stole my cane and threw it down into the frozen canal. I don't know why, I don't remember doing anything to provoke him. But then again, I'm old." Pops laughed.

"I'll go get it. Can you keep an eye out for Aisha? She's gone missing."

"The young mage causing problems again? Always did like a prank that one."

"No." Rena sighed, "She lost her memory to demonic corruption." Pops was silent, staring at Rena. He nodded, and spoke in a hard tone.

"I'll keep an eye out for her." Pops was no stranger to demons. His late lover was lost to him many years ago to a demon outbreak. Rena walked over to the canal, and leapt into it. Luckily Pops' cane was undamaged from the fall, and she quickly picked it up and scaled the wall. When she saw Pops, he was pointing to his right. Rena nodded and returned the cane.

"Thank you."

"Go and find the little troublemaker." Pops laughed, and began to hobble over to his house. Rena ran in the direction Pops had indicated, and found Aisha sitting in front of a large ice statue in the main canal. It was a statue of herself, and she was wondering why it existed. As she thought, Aisha had began to ponder her own existence. _Why am I here? Who am I really? Am I really important to anyone? What happened to me?_

"Aisha!" She turned at Rena's voice, and suddenly began to cry. Rena knelt down next to her, and held her tightly.

"R-Rena...who am I? What am I supposed to do? I want to know..." Aisha sobbed into Rena's shoulder, and she rubbed the young mage's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do Aisha. All we can do it hope for Elsword to be right." Rena let Aisha sit on her back, and she carried her back to the castle.

* * *

"Are you certain Elsword?" Hoffman asked as Elsword readied his horse by Elder's eastern gate. Elsword nodded.

"If I can get it, it can save her." Hoffman smiled.

"It seems to me...you don't really dislike this person." Elsword looked at him coldly.

"It's the right thing to do, hate or not. My duty to the crown forces me to do this." Hoffman just smiled wider.

"Very well. You're doing Elder a favor in this act Elsword. Thank you."

"Bandits don't deserve mercy." Were Elsword's parting words, and he rushed away from the city. It was nice to see Hoffman again, as it had been a long time since he had last been here. His sword was in his hand as he rode, ready for anything as he rode into hostile territory. He arrived at a large cave, and left his horse, "Stay alert Gireeth, I won't be long." Elsword patted his faithful steed on the head, and vanished into the cave.

* * *

_Two days later_

* * *

"Any word from Elsword?" Chung asked, pacing in the back courtyard. Eve sighed.

"Chung, it has only been a few days since he left."

"Rena?" Chung pressed her question.

"Nothing ma'am." Rena stared at Aisha, who was asleep on the fountain, her head resting on Eve's lap. Eve smiled.

"It feels like she's my daughter." Eve sighed, dreaming of maybe one day adopting or conceiving a child. They all turned as Raven walked up to them from the dining hall.

"Any news?" Chung stared as Raven nodded his head. He said nothing, and simply stepped to the side.

"Elsword!" Eve greeted him warmly.

"Did you succeed?" Rena pressed, only to be greeted by Elsword reaching into his pack. Chung and Raven stared at the object he withdrew.

"Elsword...is that..."

"Conwell." Elsword nodded.

"So that's your plan." Raven smiled. It was smart.

"What?" Eve was confused, actually never having heard of Conwell before.

"Conwell absorbs demonic energy. It might reverse the effect on Aisha." Raven explained. Aisha woke up then.

"Let's get her to her room."

* * *

Everyone waited in the hallway outside Aisha's room while the royal wizard extracted the demonic essence with Conwell. Eve sat next to Chung, both comforting each other. Rena paced back and forth, praying things ended well. Raven was silent, and Elsword leaned against the wall, thinking deeply about something he refused to talk about. They all looked as the door opened.

"Elsword?" The royal mage greeted them, "She wants to see you." Everyone began to move, but she shook her head, "Just Elsword." They all looked confused, and Elsword entered the room and closed the door behind him. He heard Aisha crying softly, and her face was in between her knees as she sat on the bed holding a pillow tightly. She heard Elsword walk up to her, and she looked at him.

"How're you doing?" Elsword asked. Aisha sniffed.

"Elsword...I'm...so sorry..." Aisha wept, and Elsword sighed as he hugged her, "But...why did you...help me? You hate me..."

"Aisha." Elsword looked at her eyes, "I...never hated you. Sure, you always annoyed me, but I never hated you. I was...looking for the words to say." Aisha stared at him.

"You...like me?" Elsword nodded.

"You're different from other girls. You don't need anyone looking after you, and you're such a strong individual. You're so...attractive." Aisha blushed. No one had ever called her attractive, at least no boy. Most guys didn't like her average appearance. _Maybe...I was right about Elsword all along._

"Elsword...I..."

"Hmm?"

"I always...made fun of you...because I felt...ashamed that I couldn't...tell you the truth." Aisha's tears stopped, and she looked directly at Elsword.

"You mean..."

"I...really like you." Aisha said, and held his hands, "But I know...I've been too much of a jerk for that to-"

"Aisha, did you even hear what I said?" Elsword brought their faces closer, and Aisha felt her heart beat faster, "I...love you." Before Aisha could speak, Elsword held her face in his hand, and brought their lips tightly together. She sighed, and they closed their eyes as they finally understood one another. They had both liked each other since they first met, but neither knew what to say, so they fought. As they kissed, they didn't notice Chung and Eve spying on them in the doorway.

"Aww...I'm so happy now." Chung sighed. Eve smiled, happy Aisha finally found someone worth her time. Raven and Rena however, glared at them, at each other, and then walked off.

* * *

Dinner was served, but Rena and Raven did not attend. Eve and Chung were worried, but were happy for Aisha and Elsword. As they sat at the table, they stared into each other's eyes. Chung smiled.

"Elsword."

"Ma'am?"

"Why don't you and Aisha take a vacation? In celebration of your get together." They stared at her, and smiled.

"I think we'd both love that. Thank you." Elsword looked back at Aisha, "Want to go now?"

"But where?" Aisha didn't know what Elsword had in mind.

"I'd like to take you to my hometown." Aisha smiled.

"Sure. Thank you again Chung." They all smiled.

"Have fun, alright?" Chung waved as they left the dining hall. Elsword and Aisha quickly packed, and were soon on their way to the harbor to catch the next boat. Aisha smiled, and fell asleep while waiting for the boat on Elsword's arm. She dreamed of their future together, and of the possibility of having a child. She hoped that from now on, she wouldn't have to be lonely anymore.

* * *

Elsword and Aisha rode into the small village of Ruben at a slow canter. Aisha had never been to Ruben, and didn't expect the beauty of the forest. Elsword escorted her through the thick trees to a clearing filled with waist high grass. On the far side was a large house. They tied their horses to the post, and Elsword lifted a flower pot and picked up a spare house key.

"Pretty big for one person." Aisha said, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Elsword smiled.

"I lived here with my older sister." Was all Elsword said as he opened the door. Aisha felt like it was a sensitive subject, and stayed quiet about it. As Elsword closed the door, Aisha turned on her heel, placed her hand on her hip, and stared at him. Elsword was confused, "Aisha?"

"You think I didn't notice the way you've been looking at me?" Aisha stepped up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "That hopeful gaze, eyeing me as if I was stripped bare." Elsword blushed.

"I...er..." Elsword felt like he had screwed up, and then Aisha kissed his cheek.

"I'd be happy to do it. On one condition."

"Which is?" Elsword asked as he picked her up and began to walk up the stairs to the bedroom. Aisha just smiled, and let Elsword lay her down on the bed.

"No foreplay, no fooling around, and," Aisha pulled him on top of her, and whispered in his ear, "Absolutely no, pulling, out."

"You..."

"I have always dreamed of having a little boy or girl. Someone to care for and fawn over. You are going to give it to me." Aisha kissed him, and began to undo the straps holding his armor in place. In return, Elsword began to ease off Aisha's robes, kissing her neck as they stripped each other. Soon, they were both naked, and staring into each other's eyes. Aisha looked down at Elsword's erection, and was surprised at its size. Elsword saw doubt creep across her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" In response, Aisha rolled on top of Elsword, pinning him to the bed. Aisha raised her hips, and became increasingly nervous as his tip pressed against her pussy. Elsword stared at her in worry, but she focused on preparing herself.

"Do you mind...if I do this?" Elsword nodded.

"Whatever you desire Aisha. Whenever you're ready."

Aisha took a deep breath, and began to lower herself down. She winced in pain as his dick began to break its way into her cunt, and gasped as she suddenly sunk down as it broke into her. Her eyes grew wide, her mouth hung open, and she was overflowed with pleasure. She sunk down all the way, not caring that it hurt.

"Oh..." Aisha moaned as she began to bounce up and down. She was not prepared for this, and wondered what it would be like if Elsword did the work. She saw Elsword's eyes were tightly closed, and was worried she was doing it wrong. He groaned then.

"Oh man...you're really tight Aisha..." Aisha wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not, but thought she knew when Elsword placed his hands on her hips. Aisha placed her hands on his chest, leaned forward and kissed him, and raised and lowered her hips faster. She clenched her cunt around his dick, and heard him groan.

"Is it good? Am I good enough for you?" Aisha whispered, and Elsword rolled on top of her.

"You're more than good enough for me. But what about me for you?" Aisha was losing her mind. She spread her legs, and held her thighs in place for him.

"Oh Elsword...make me happy." Elsword held her waist tightly, and began to thrust slowly. As Elsword moved faster, Aisha noticed he was moving around inside her, as if searching for something. She was then greeted by a jolt of pleasure. She felt like she had been shocked by lightning. Elsword stayed in that position, and thrusted hard and fast. Aisha lost it, moaning loudly and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She saw Elsword's strained face.

"Ah...Aisha..." She thought he was going to pull out, and wrapped her legs tightly around him.

"Come on...give it to me baby!" She felt Elsword pull almost all the way out, and slammed as deep as he could go. She felt him breach her womb, and she felt a flood of warmth as he came, "Ah! Oh...ah..." Aisha moaned as he filled her to the brim. She couldn't believe it. As Elsword finished, he fell on top of her. She was worried, and smiled as he suddenly began to snore, "Men." Was all she said as she wrapped them in the sheets. _At long last, I found a man perfect for me. I never thought I would one day have a child._ Aisha held her womb, and sighed. _I hope...that Rena will one day find a man worth her time.__ I'll feel selfish if she doesn't._

* * *

**Vayne: Section two is done! Shorter than the first section, but two and three are more of a "Bonus" thing, but I digress. Hope you enjoyed, and I hopefully will have the next chapter up soon.**


	8. Reminiscence

Section Three: Memento

Chapter Eight: Reminiscence

It had been several months since Aisha and Elsword confessed to one another, and they spent time with Chung and Eve constantly. Eve and Chung were overjoyed months ago when Aisha told them she was with child. The pregnancy was going well, and the baby was due sometime soon. Aisha, Chung, and Eve all sat on the balcony on Chung's bedroom, drinking some tea Oberon had brought up. Below in the courtyard, Elsword was performing the ceremony for the initiates graduating to become fully fledged guards.

"So Aisha, how is it?" Chung asked, eyeing Aisha's large stomach. Aisha smiled.

"It's been manageable. The sickness has been annoying, but every time he-Oh!" Aisha suddenly lunged forward slightly, clenching her stomach. She almost dropped her tea, but Oberon swiftly held her arm steady, and helped her sit back upright.

"Did he kick?" Eve asked, and Aisha nodded.

"Little kid wants out soon." She sighed and looked at the courtyard, "As do we. I sure hope it's a boy." Eve placed her hand on Aisha's.

"We'll be behind you every step of the way Aisha." Aisha suddenly looked saddened, and closed her eyes.

"Still, I don't know why Rena has been avoiding me since I got together with Elsword." Chung and Eve looked at each other.

"Apparently, Raven has been pretty hostile towards Elsword since then as well." Chung said, "What is their problem? They're constantly at each other's throats."

"I don't know, but Elsword says he thinks he almost knows why Raven hates her." They all thought, "Can't help but wonder. And what is the deal with him and that tree carving in the maze?" Chung shrugged.

"No clue." Chung noticed Elsword had finished the ceremony, and left the attending captain in charge as he entered the castle. Aisha noticed as well, and began to pat down her dress and straighten her hair. Eve giggled.

"Even I'm not that concerned about how good I look." Aisha pouted.

"I feel like he deserves me looking at my best." They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Chung called, and Elsword soon walked up to them on the balcony. He gently kissed Aisha before sitting down.

"Any luck?" Eve asked, and Elsword smiled.

"Indeed. I finally figured out why he hates Rena."

"Why?" They all asked, deathly curious.

"Well, let's start with the story behind the tree carving." Everyone stared at him, "Apparently, a few years ago, Raven had a girlfriend called Seris. He always let her into the castle grounds after nightfall, and they would sit in that field. One day however, Seris died of an unusual sickness."

"What does Seris have to do with this?" Aisha asked.

"Well, Raven has a picture of Seris in his room." He looked at Chung, "The one he never told us who it really was?" Chung gasped.

"What?" Eve asked.

"Seris looked just like Rena!" Elsword nodded.

"But, their personalities are polar opposites. Seris was so kind, caring, and gentle. Rena is so cruel, and condescending. It's like he's living with a bad version of the one he loved." Aisha spoke up.

"Actually..." Aisha looked at Eve, who nodded.

"What?"

"Rena and Seris seem to be exactly the same. Rena is mean to Raven because she told me she doesn't really trust him, and his constant silence even in times of crisis annoys her to no end. By herself, she's just like Seris it seems."

"Hmm..." Elsword smiled, "I have an idea."

* * *

Raven slowly walked through the thick maze, lost in his thoughts. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? _Ever since she came here...I can't stop thinking about Seris._ Raven stopped in front of the tree carving, staring at it pathetically.

"What should I do Seris?" Raven fell to his knees, "What am I supposed to do?"

On the opposite side of the field, Rena watched as Raven collapsed to the floor. She was surprised, not expecting to see Raven like this._ Interesting. He's so vulnerable right now. I could totally get back at him right now. Nah...not satisfying striking a man while he's down._ Rena turned and walked off. She left the maze, and sat down by the fountain. She saw Raven leaving the garden, and they coldly nodded their heads at each other.

"Raven."

"Rena."

Raven ignored anything else about her, and headed inside into the castle. He walked through the corridor near the infirmary, heading towards his quarters. The infirmary door flew open, and Chung was standing there, frantic.

"Raven! Please, help!" Without clarifying, Chung pulled Raven into the infirmary. Raven saw Aisha on the bed, her legs raised and visible pain on her face, "Aisha's in labor and the doctor is on a city call!" Without pausing, Raven kneeled down in front of Aisha, holding his hands in position.

"Aisha, I know it hurts, but push as hard as you can." Aisha nodded, and screamed in pain. Elsword held her hand tightly, "Come on Aisha, push!"

"Aaahh!" Aisha screamed in agony, the pain overwhelming. She panted heavily, "Oh god!"

"Push, he's almost out Aisha." Aisha pushed as hard as she could, screaming loudly. She suddenly felt a wave of relief.

"Is...it...over?" She panted, Elsword rubbing her hand gently. Raven nodded, and wrapped something up in a blanket. He handed the cloaked object to Aisha, and she sighed.

"A healthy girl." Aisha stared at Raven, her eyes beginning to close.

"Raven...thank you..." Aisha's eyes closed, and she snored softly with their newborn child in her arms. Elsword gently picked her up, and smiled. Raven turned, and left the infirmary and headed to his quarters. Rena had seen the whole thing, and was surprised yet again. _Raven helped Aisha? Hmm...interesting._

Raven sat down at his desk in his quarters, and sighed. He stared at the picture of a green haired woman in front of him. He placed a hand on the picture.

"Seris...I'm so confused. What...am I supposed to do? What do you want me to do?"

* * *

Morning came once again, and Rena stood beside Chung and Eve alongside Raven. Both guards glared at each other, making their masters sigh.

"Please relax you two." Delilah spoke up, "I'm sick of your squabbling. If I see or hear of any fights between you two, you will both be punished."

"Ma'am." Raven said calmly, shining a small fake smile in Rena's direction. Rena mimicked the lie before they both looked away from each other. Raven smiled, and turned to Delilah, "Ma'am, might I be excused? I have some important documents to tend to." Delilah nodded, making Rena glare at him. Raven walked off, and Delilah raised her hand.

"Hold Raven. I will accompany you; some of these documents might be of interest to me." Rena smiled, but Raven remained calm. His lie was not a lie at all; he did have work to do.

"Certainly Majesty. I also believe you wished to discuss a little...event with me?" Delilah gasped.

"Oh yes! Oh Raven, where would I be without you?" Delilah and Raven laughed, and left the dining hall. Eve and Chung looked at each other.

"Event? Is there going to be a party soon?" Eve asked, and Chung shrugged. Rena stared at them.

"You forgot?" They stared at her.

"Huh?"

"A week from today is your anniversary." Chung and Eve stared at each other, and face palmed.

"We are so stupid! How could we forget the last three years?" As if forgiving one another for their bad memory, they kissed each other sweetly. Suddenly, Rena turned away, and felt a tear run down her face.

"Rena?" Eve was concerned.

"Permission to be excused." Was all she said. Eve sighed.

"Granted." Rena instantly walked out the back to the garden, and entered the maze.

Rena, not caring about the danger, sat in front of the tree carving, in tears. She didn't know why this was happening, why all these memories were coming back. Good memories, hard memories, sad memories. She held herself tightly, sobbing under the pale, cloudy afternoon sky.

"Salind...why did you have to go?" Rena sobbed again, not caring if anyone, even Raven, saw her sorrow, "You never...asked me...to marry you. I never...You never...came home...to make me smile."

* * *

_"Salind!" Rena cried, running up to the mounted warrior she loved. He stopped moving, falling behind as the rest of the army moved on through the city streets. Rena was in tears, as bouquet of white roses in her hands, "Please...don't go..." Salind placed a hand on her cheek._

_"Don't worry Rena. I will come home, and I'll make you forget the pain of my temporary leaving." Rena sobbed, and handed him the flowers. He took them, and nestled them in the crevice of the saddle, "Farewell Rena, I will return home soon." Salind had fallen behind the rest of the army, and galloped off. As he vanished into the distance, Rena fell to her knees, crying in the same manner as several other women in the crowd._

_Months past. The nights were long and lonely. It had been a year since Salind had left, and everyday Rena woke up to, she was praying he would be there beside her. He never was. And when he returned, he never would. Rena was making breakfast when someone knocked on her door. She opened it, and saw two Elven generals standing with a family crest in one's hand._

_"No..." Rena knew what this meant, and fell to the floor, hands on her mouth. They said nothing as they laid the crest on the floor in front of her, and walked off to the carriage which had a coffin on the back. Salind's coffin. Rena sobbed, "Why? I begged you not...to go...You didn't...have to...leave me!" Rena wailed, and it took her several minutes before she retired to her room, and cried the rest of the day away._

* * *

The night rose high into the sky, and Rena finally got up and left the field. She hurried back to the castle, and when she arrived she found Aisha waiting for her in front of her quarters. Elysha, her and Elsword's daughter, was sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Hello Rena, I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Don't you think you should take a vacation? You've been working so hard recently, even though Eve and Chung have not been attacked in years." Rena stared at her, and sighed.

"You know what, you're right Aisha. I'm going to my home, since it's so close by."

"Okay, see you soon Rena." Aisha said as she walked off. Rena didn't bother packing, and left for the stables.

Meanwhile, Raven laid on his bed awake, and heard someone knock on his door.

"Enter." Elsword walked into the room, "What do you want Elsword? It's late."

"Well, it seems that Rena is going somewhere for a few days."

"So?"

"What if she's planning something?" Raven sat up, intrigued by this assumption, "Why don't you follow her, and I can watch Chung."

"Very well, I'll see you soon Elsword."

"Good luck." Elsword said as he left the room. _I hope this works._

* * *

**Vayne: Sorry for the late update and short chapter, but some stuff has been bothering me lately, and I've been really distracted. I might be taking a break for a while, so fingers crossed. Either way, next chapter might be the last.**


	9. Reasons

Chapter Nine: Reasons

Rena rode her horse at a decent canter, not in a hurry at all as she traveled through the tall grass. Unbeknownst to her, Raven was not far behind, keeping a close eye on her. He had been following her for a day now, and was certain she was up to no good. Rena was humming an old elven melody to herself, and the sound made him think of Seris, infuriating him. As they left the field, Raven waited for her, and watched as she rode into the thick forest. _That forest is Elven, but I don't know what lies within._ Raven hurried to the trees, and continued to follow Rena through the foliage. Rena wasn't humming anymore, but singing.

_Don't cry little one_

_It will be alright_

_Father's leaving for war_

_But he'll be home by night_

_If you cry he will too_

_He'll feel our pain_

_But don't worry too soon_

_He'll come back again_

Raven was angered by her voice, but he noticed she was crying now. The tune changed, it was sad and lonely. The song one would sing to the corpse of a loved one.

_You didn't have to go_

_and leave me alone._

_I miss you my love._

_I'm a lonely white dove._

_How am I here to-day?_

_It's still not the same_

_Without you here_

_Oh I miss you my dear_

_Will I see you again,_

_oh greatest of friends?_

_Will I suffer forever,_

_or will I remember?_

_The times we shared,_

_the laughs we laughed._

_The dances we danced,_

_and the songs that we sung_

_For now and forever_

_I will remember them._

_I will hold you tight_

_In the dead of night._

_When I'm lonely and cold,_

_when I'm feeble and old._

_I'll never forget you_

_My heart beats for you._

Rena had stopped then, and tears were streaming down her face. Raven felt somewhat guilty for watching her suffer. He thought over the song in his head. _She must have been in love, but he died during a war._ Raven looked up as Rena forced her tears to stop. She continued on.

"Come on Rena, keep it together. Almost there." Rena began to sing again, a happy song about a curious Phoru that was commonly used to calm young children. Raven continued to follow her to a large cliff face, and saw an emerald and marble door in the wall. Rena got off her horse, and it began to eat the grass around it, "Be a good boy Fylen, or else." The horse simply continued to eat, and Rena walked up to the door. She opened the door, and stepped inside. Raven waited until the horse was a good distance away, and hurried to the door. To his surprise, it opened. What was inside, he never suspected.

Raven stood in front of a massive garden, countless roses and lilies in beds amidst a hedge maze. What perplexed him was that it was outside. He hid behind the wall, and followed Rena through the garden. _I've heard of these. Gifts to the family and loved ones of those who perished in combat after performing a great service._ Rena entered a large mansion, pearly white and smooth, and Raven followed her inside. He watched as Rena went into the kitchen and came back into the main hall with a fish. Without any knowledge as to why, she threw it into the air. Raven watched as a large white bird, at least half as long as Rena was tall, snatched the fish from the air and perched on Rena's arm. _A white phoenix?_ The bird ushered a short, high pitched melody, and nuzzled itself against Rena's cheek.

"Did you miss me Yu'lan? Aww...I'm sorry. I'll bring you home with me okay?" The phoenix crowed in response. Raven was dumbstruck, and continued to watch Rena go about her business. _Perhaps...I was wrong._

* * *

"Are you sure it will work?" Aisha asked, Elysha sleeping soundly in her cradle. Elsword sighed.

"I don't know. Raven suddenly returned before Rena did, and that was unexpected. It's anyone's game now."

"I hope it works out." Aisha said, and Elsword held her tightly in the pale moonlight.

"Me too. Me too..."

Meanwhile, Chung and Eve sat with Delilah for dinner. Eve and Chung were both concerned for Raven, wondering what was going to happen when Rena returned. They slowly picked at their food, and finally told Delilah they weren't hungry. Delilah sighed, and let them leave. They headed out back to the garden, and sat down on the fountain.

"I wonder when Rena will be back." Eve said, resting her head on Chung's lap as they sat on the bench. Chung ran her fingers through Eve's hair.

"Hopefully soon." Chung stared at the night sky, "We should get to bed." Eve yawned in answer, and the two headed for Chung's bedroom. As they entered the main hall, the doors opened. They both looked, and sighed in relief as Rena entered the hall with a white bird on her shoulder.

"Welcome back Rena! I missed you!" Eve said, and hugged her tightly. She stared at the bird, who stared back at her in interest, "Who is this?"

"This is my pet, Yu'lan. Yu'lan, this is my master, Eve." The bird hopped onto Eve's shoulder, making her squeak in surprise. They stared into each other's eyes, and then Yu'lan took flight, circling the room as she sung a happy tune, "She likes you." Chung walked up to them, and Yu'lan hovered in front of her. Chung, with a love for animals, held out her arm in request. Yu'lan perched on her arm, and Chung slowly brought up her other hand. Yu'lan tilted her head, allowing Chung to scratch her crest.

"It's good you're home Rena. Raven said he wanted to see you." Rena nodded, and walked off, "Um...Rena?"

"Yes Ma'am?" Chung looked at Yu'lan, who was sitting on her shoulder, "Oh, she wants to learn more about you two. Don't worry, she's a good girl." Rena turned around and headed for Raven's quarters. _What does he want?_ Rena sighed as she brushed past several newly appointed guards, and harshly knocked on Raven's door, hoping he was asleep and she would rudely wake him.

"Come in Rena." Raven said. His voice was clear, and wide awake. Rena grumbled as she stepped into the well lit room. Raven was sitting on a chair at a small table next to the window. He motioned to the chair. She walked over, but didn't sit. Raven looked at her, a look of guilt on his face, "I followed you."

"What?! Why you son of a-"

"Who was it that died?" Rena stopped short. _Did he hear?_

"That's nothing to you." Raven sighed.

"If I had known you were such a kind person, and had lost someone important to you; I would have never done those things to you. I would have let you mourn in that field, just as I do." Rena raised an eyebrow. _He mourns in that field?_ Rena sat down.

"Who is it you mourn for?" Raven looked up at her, and at a picture on the wall. A woman with green hair, just like Rena.

"My love...Seris. She was so kind, accepting, caring." Raven stood up and placed his hand on the picture, "I always sat with her in that field, dancing in the moonlight." Rena stared at Raven as he talked. He suddenly reminded her of Salind, "But...one day, she died. She fell ill, and passed away. That field was her favorite part of the castle, and after that I never allowed anyone in there, so I could mourn her in peace. But..." Raven looked at Rena, "When I saw you, I thought Seris had come back to me."

"Salind."

"Huh?"

"The man I lost. His name was Salind. He went to war, and never came home. When he finally did, he..." Rena began to cry, the memories strong. Raven placed a hand on hers, making her look at him, "S-Shut up...I...I don't..."

"Rena. Just let it out." Rena moved her hand away, and collected her thoughts.

"Salind...was a lot like you Raven, now that you've opened up a bit. I...I don't know. It's stupid..."

"Rena." Raven stared at her, not wanting to waste his only chance, "Would you...want to...perhaps try it?"

"You mean...go out?"

"If you want. I just...want to know." Rena stared at him, and closed her eyes.

"Sure. Sounds nice. Dinner?"

"Sure. I'll...see you then." Raven got up, and opened the door for Rena. Rena stepped out, and she heard Raven, "Good night." He closed the door, "Seris..." She blushed slightly. _Am I really like the woman he loved? Salind...should I?_ She looked up, a pale light not visible to human eyes was coming from the field into maze. _Is that...her?_ Rena ran through the castle and out to the maze. She hurried through to the field, and stared at the blue phantom before her. She was staring at herself, a human form of herself.

"Seris?"

"Yes. I am Seris. I heard you and Raven, and I wanted to speak with you."

"What about?"

"Raven is...a troubled person. He has many wrongs, but such wonderful rights. Please...take care of him." Seris saw Rena was confused, "Raven might seem...like stone. But...he's so vulnerable if you know what to say. Please..." Seris was crying now, "Please take care of my love..."

"I'll do my best, Seris. I promise. Thank you for telling me." Rena watched as Seris slowly vanished, a smile on her face.

"Thank you..." The light was gone, and Rena stood in the dark field. She looked up to the stars.

"Salind...please don't be mad." She saw a single star shine brightly for a second, and smiled, "Thank you. I love you." Another flash, and Rena turned to head back to her room.

* * *

Rena woke up early the next morning. She hurriedly got dressed in a long, green, silk dress that trailed to her ankles, just like her hair. She wore a diamond choker that reflected the dress, turning the diamond a bright green and she started to put on some make up when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Aisha!"

"Come on in!" Aisha opened the door, and saw Rena's outfit. She smiled, and walked over.

"So...got a big day?" Rena nodded.

"I have a date with Raven." Aisha stared at her, feigning knowledge of this fact as it was their plan all along.

"Really? But I thought you-"

"Raven is...not all he seems to be." Rena looked down as she finished applying bright crimson lipstick, "He's so much like...him." Aisha smiled.

"I see. Well, have fun dear." With that, Aisha left the room and headed down the hall to the dining hall. Rena ran a brush through her hair, and walked out the door to start her day. She blushed at the constant stares as she passed the guards. She hurried to the dining hall to join her friends for breakfast. As she walked in, everyone looked to her and greeted her warmly.

"Morning Rena."

"Good morning everyone." Rena said it like she was addressing everyone, but she was truly only addressing Raven, who was sitting next to Elsword. She was confused, as everyone was dressed very formally. Chung sat on Delilah's right, and Eve to her left. Elsword sat on the corner next to Chung, and Aisha across from him. Raven sat next to Elsword, and Rena assumed she was meant to sit next to Aisha. She did so, and saw the queen smile. She whispered into Aisha's ear, "What's going on?"

"We have a bunch of guests from home coming. Nemesis and Seraph are coming too."

"I see." As if on cue, the sound of a trumpet was heard.

"They're here! Everyone be ready!" Delilah ordered. Elsword and Raven sat up straighter, and the girls all made sure their dresses were smooth and that they looked their best. The doors opened, and Nemesis and Seraph were in front of the other Alterian royals. Delilah stood up, as well as everyone else, "Nemesis, Seraph. Welcome back to our home." The two men bowed graciously while the girls all curtsied. Their guests returned the gesture.

"It's a pleasure to be back my dear." Seraph said. Nemesis stared at the sitting positioning, and raised an eyebrow. _Looks like things have worked out just fine._

Breakfast was quick and uneventful. The only eventful thing, and bad thing, that happened was when Elsword noticed some of the men staring at Aisha with lustful gazes, and slammed his fist against the table. Elsword was let off, as Seraph was quite displeased with her company for being so disgraceful. Seraph apologized on behalf of her people, and Aisha said it was alright. They all headed out to the royal garden for the party as night began to fall, and the nobles of Hamel soon arrived to join in. Elsword and Aisha stood with each other by the refreshments, sipping on wine as they watched the others dance and talk to one another. Aisha hoped that the noise wouldn't disturb their child. No maids came out so she assumed not; Aisha had given the head maid specific orders to bring Elysha to her should she wake up and start crying.

"Enjoying the party?" A noble from Altera came up to Aisha, a woman of average height with short black hair.

"Yes, it's nice to relax." The woman nodded, and Aisha saw one of the maids beckoning her over. She sighed, "Please excuse me." Aisha hurried off towards the maid, and left the garden. Elsword debated going after her, but decided to remain where he was for her return. The noble decided to talk to him, a seductive tone in her voice.

"So...you're the Right Claw of the White Wolf?" Elsword stiffly nodded, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh really?" The woman came closer.

"Mhm. They say you're the strongest in the kingdom. A swordsman of unparalleled power and skill." Elsword's face was stone cold.

"I try not to fly in the face of public opinion."

"I also hear...you're a very...passionate man." She whispered into his ear. He kept his cool, and began to raise his left hand as if to cup her face. She was so happy, but Elsword simply held his hand in front of her face, showing the golden band on his ring finger.

"I'm a married man. And my wife is not one for flirts." On that, Aisha returned as the woman drew back slightly. She had Elysha in her arms, and Elsword swiftly kissed her when she reached him, showing the frivolous woman who he was married to. Aisha was confused as the woman hurried off, but didn't press the issue. Elysha was awake, and held her hands towards Elsword. She handed her to him, and he rubbed their noses together, making her squeal and giggle in excitement.

Not far away. Chung, Eve, and Nemesis sat by the fountain. It had been so long since they had last met and they were eager to catch up.

"How have you been auntie?" Eve asked, holding Chung's hand tightly.

"Seraph has been as eccentric as ever, but besides that it's been so lonely without you there."

"You know..." Nemesis looked at Chung, "My mother told me she would be willing to let you stay here if you wish." Nemesis thought it over.

"Well...I don't really do anything at home. After all, I just taught you Eve." Eve nodded, and they all smiled, "I think I will." Nemesis looked around then, "Say, where are Raven and Rena?" They turned as Elsword and Aisha walked up to them, and Nemesis instantly stared at Elysha. Aisha smiled, and offered her to Nemesis. Elysha stared at her curiously, wondering who she was.

"This is Elysha, our daughter." Aisha said as she held Elsword's arm.

"Well, aren't you just precious?" Nemesis cooed. Elysha caught a stray strand of Nemesis' silver hair, and giggled as she fiddled with it. Eve was sad then.

"I wish...I could have a child." Chung sighed, and held her tightly. Nemesis smiled.

"Well, I could take care of that. I just need some of your...passionate juice." Both Chung and Eve blushed at this, but both nodded their heads.

"Elsword, where are Raven and Rena?" Chung asked, trying to quell her blush.

"Well...last I saw them they were heading for the field."

* * *

Rena was amazed as Raven brought her to the field, the Forbidden Field as the servants called it. The shining walkways lit up the field like a ballroom floor, and Raven turned in front of the statue and held his Nasod arm out.

"Might I have this dance?" Rena blushed slightly; she was shocked he wished to something he only did with Seris so soon. Nervously, Rena placed her soft hand on his, and he pulled her close and placed his hand on her waist. Rena placed her other hand on his shoulder, and they began to sway from side to side. Rena caught a glimpse of Eve's drone, Moby, as they danced but she did not care. It was just her and Raven, no one else. She didn't really care that Eve and possibly Nemesis and the others were spying on them.

"I never got to dance with him." Rena said, beginning to tear up slightly.

"I'm sorry. I'll do my best to take his place and make you happy." They moved slowly in a circle around the tree carving.

"I think...you can do that." Rena whispered. _Raven...why can't I think of anyone else? I used to hate you, didn't I? Maybe...I always loved you._ Rena smiled, "You will be my Salind, and I your Seris." They began to slow, coming to a stop and stared at each other as they held each other's hands tightly.

"Rena. Did Salind...were you..." Rena stared at him in amazement.

"No. He planned for us to be wed upon his return but..." Raven saw Rena was tearing up again, and now that he had his answer, he sunk onto one knee. Rena stared at him as he pulled a small black box from his pocket.

"Rena. I am not the one you loved, but I want to know. Will you marry me?" As he asked, he opened the box to reveal a golden band with emerald decorations. Rena held his hands tightly.

"Yes...Raven...I never hated you, I see now. I acted like I did because I didn't want to let him go. Please, stay with me forever." Raven rose and slid the ring onto her finger.

"I swear. I will make you happy." They held each other tightly, and pressed their lips together to convince the other of their love. Rena was in tears, and rested her head against Raven's chest as he held her, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm...so happy...Thank you..." As Rena calmed down, they left the field and returned to the party. Some of the guests were leaving, and the festivities were dying down. Rena was not going to take any chances with this. She was going to experience with Raven what she never had the chance to experience with Salind. Eagerly, she dragged him into the castle, and headed towards her room.

* * *

Rena closed the door once they were inside. She turned and kissed Raven, silencing his coming question. _Don't talk...not yet..._Rena slid her tongue into his mouth, pulling his into her mouth and sucking on it. Raven knew what Rena wanted, and when he confessed to Rena he knew what would be expected of him from an elven woman. He slid the dress's straps off Rena's shoulders, making her sigh and begin to unbutton his shirt. Raven freed his mouth from hers and kissed her neck, making her moan as he licked.

"Oh Raven..." Rena sighed as her dress fell to the floor around her feet. She forced him out of his shirts and onto the bed, "I've always wanted to do this...I have saved myself for the perfect man, but I lost my first chance. I won't let this one go-" Raven silenced her with a deep kiss.

"Then let's begin." Rena smiled.

"Yes...let's..." Rena slid down onto her knees in front of the bed, and began to slide Raven's pants off. She was new to all of this, only aware from what she was been told by her old friends. Rena stared as Raven's erection was free from his pants, "Oh...my..." Rena threw his pants to the side, and nervously wrapped her hand around his large cock, "You're so big..." Rena knew to do the foreplay, but could she do it? _Only one way to find out._ Rena sighed, and sucked on the tip of his shaft, "Mhm...so...mph...warm..." Rena mumbled as she slowly moved further down until it hit the back of her throat. She pulled off, coughing for a few seconds before sucking him again. She moved up and down, staring up at Raven to see if she was doing it right. Rena unclipped her bra, and wedged his dick between them as she sucked him off.

"Ah...Rena...That's good..." Raven groaned, "Can you...go further?" Rena pulled off and stared at him as she moved her breasts up and down.

"I don't think I can do it myself." Rena looked down then up again, "Can you help?"

"With pleasure." Raven responded as he placed his steel hand on the back of Rena's head, holding her tightly. Rena readied herself, and Raven began to move her back and forth, moving further down each time. Without warning, Raven forced her down further, his dick pushing into her throat. Rena quickly grew scared as she couldn't breathe.

"Mmph!" Rena protested, yet she didn't want him to stop. Raven continued to move her head up and down as Rena groped her breasts. Raven suddenly let her go, and Rena came up for air, "Ah! Ah...hah...hah...Are you..."

"Almost there." Rena smiled, and stood up. Raven stared at her as she slid her panties off and watched as they fell to the floor, "Are you sure?"

"Please...grant me my wish." Raven nodded, and Rena crawled on top of him. She positioned herself and shivered as his hot cock pushed against her vagina, "Should I..."

"If this is your first time, you should do it. I will lay back, and hope I please you." Rena smiled.

"You've already pleased me Raven. Okay...nice and slow..." Rena began to move her hips down. She winced slightly as it began to hurt as her cunt opened to allow Raven inside her. She unexpectedly sunk down, and yelped in pain. She was motionless as she slid to the base of Raven's dick. Then, her eyes began to roll into her head as she was flooded with a wave of unbearable pleasure. It was so much, but she didn't have enough. Without any forethought, Rena bounced up and down at a fast pace, leaning forward and kissing Raven as she rode him. Raven, seeing how crazy Rena was getting, rolled over and pinned her to the bed.

"My turn." Raven growled into her ear.

"Yes...fuck me!" Raven thrusted hard and fast, not long until the end. Raven held Rena tightly as he fucked her, kissing her neck as she moaned in ecstasy. She could feel him hitting her womb, and prayed he would fill her to the brim. Raven was panting heavily in Rena's ear; he was close, "Don't you dare go out!" Raven answered by ramming her tight hole harder, making her howl in pleasure. He thrusted one final time, sinking down to the base, and Rena almost screamed as she felt his hot liquid filling her womb. She twitched slightly, exhausted. As Raven's flow subsided, he pulled the covers over them, and held her tightly. He whispered into Rena's ear, quiet and gentle as she had fallen asleep.

"Good night Rena. I love you."

* * *

_Several months later._

* * *

Rena sat with Eve, Chung, and Aisha on Chung's balcony. Eve, Aisha, and Rena all held their beloved children in their arms. Elysha was getting big now, and had recently mastered the art of walking. She was not held by Aisha, but sat on her lap holding her tightly. Aisha and Elsword were concerned, as Elysha still had not spoken her first word. Nemesis told them some children take longer to develop than others, but that it wouldn't interfere with her ability to learn. Every day two hours before dinner, Nemesis sat with the children in her room and gave them lessons, just as she had done for Eve in the past. Elsword and Raven were busy with their duties, they had yet to arrive. It was perfect, as the girls had several things to discuss.

"Any ideas?" Aisha said, looking at Rena and Eve. All of them had decided a few months ago that they never wanted this to end, and were searching for a way to make that reality. Eve and Rena were already set in the factor, being a Nasod and Elf respectively.

"Well...there is something Nemesis told me a long time ago about Nasod conversion." Aisha grimaced.

"Preferably something not involving intensive surgery."

"I feel the same." Chung seconded, "But we'll keep it for a contingency plan. Rena?"

"Well...there is something I could do but..."

"What is it?"

"Aisha, Eve, you know my home right?" Both nodded, "The spring water is a giver of eternal live, I guess you could say it's the Elven form of Nasod conversion. But..."

"What?"

"If I take any from the spring, enough for all of you, I will never be allowed there again. But, I'd be more than willing to do it; this is my home now." They heard a knock on the door.

"Hold!" Chung called, and turned to Rena, "If you are fine with doing something like that, I will be too."

"I'd hate it for you to lose something so precious Rena!" Aisha protested, but Rena just smiled and looked at the door.

"I don't need it anymore. You always told me I had to let him go, and now I finally can. Don't worry Aisha. I have no more need for a Grove of Mourning." Aisha sighed.

"Rena...Thank you." They all looked at their children. When they were old enough, they would ask them if they wished to do the same as they have.

"Come in!" Elsword and Raven quickly walked onto the balcony, and sat down next to their respected lovers. Rena's child, whom they named Seris in memory of the one who brought them together, woke up and held her hands toward Raven.

"She went to sleep soon after being told you were going to be a while." Rena chuckled, "Guess she loves you more than me." As if in protest, Seris pulled on Rena's hair with an annoyed look on her face. Rena smiled, "Thank you dear." With that, she handed Seris to Raven.

"So, what were you talking about?" Elsword asked, curious. They all smiled, confusing Raven and Elsword.

"We don't want this to end, so we're going to make everyone elven, well...besides Eve as she's Nasod." Rena stared at Raven, "Will you?" Raven placed his hand on Rena's.

"Of course I will. I can't imagine how much you would hurt should I leave." Raven kissed her cheek reassuringly. Aisha turned to ask Elsword the same, but was cut off as he kissed her.

"Aisha, I don't want to leave you either." Rena stood up then.

"Well, it's time for their lessons, and if we want to do this we should head out now."

After handing their children to Nemesis, the group left for Rena's Grove of Mourning, explaining what had to be done. After arriving, Rena went inside with several bottles they had brought. She was taking her time, obviously somewhat sad to see her lose the Grove. When she emerged from the emerald door, it soon vanished from sight. She silently handed out the vials to those who required it.

"Drink up; eternal life is best served cold and fresh." Rena giggled as Raven quickly drank his portion. Once the bottle was empty, he held Rena tightly. Aisha, Chung, and Elsword drank theirs, and they began the return trip to the castle. Upon their return, the conversion was complete, and all of them except Eve had elven ears. Delilah was shocked as they came to dinner, and Chung explained what they had done. Delilah smiled, surprising them.

"I could think of no better a group of people to rule over Hamel once I am gone. I will be able to rest easy knowing my kingdom will be safe."

That night, all held the one they loved in an endless embrace. They would never be separated, and their happiness was ensured as long as they were together.

* * *

**Vayne: Finally done! This was a nice story, and it seems pretty popular. Now that this is finally done, I can finish up my other story and then start work on another big one. It's also going to be my first story with Elsword and Aisha as the star pair, with a little bonus. And yeah, more immortality. I CAN'T HELP IT! I like doing that so if you wish to continue the story yourself even though I am done writing it. See you all later, and I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
